The Final Piece
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: Life, I figure is like a puzzle. One little piece of time can fit everything together perfectly. Some people's moment happens right away, other's takes some time. Then there are puzzles like mine; the puzzle that time tears down, not builds up. And now, I have my final piece. Modern Day Kato Fic
1. Prologue

**So this is the Sequel to Life's Puzzle, I've been told you don't have to read it to understand, because a lot of the past is not going to come into play in this story. Katniss boxes that is a big one to know, Gale was abusive, CatoxKatniss love, Enobaria will be big in this story along with Annie and Finnick.**

**I have been so blessed in the past to have the amazing readers I do, and I hope if they are reading it they will take the time to review!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_Life, I figure is like a puzzle. One little piece of time can fit everything together perfectly. Some people's moment happens right away, other's takes some time. Then there are puzzles like mine; the puzzle that time tears down, not builds up. And now, I have my final piece._

I often look back at the past year, and wonder what the hell I got myself into, but then I realize without my problems, I wouldn't be here.

I wouldn't have Cato, and An, or even Finn.

There's a lot that you should know about me, and a lot that I shall tell you.

My father was shot right in front of me at a fight, yeah I box, and it ruined my life. I was beat by my best friend, he was supposed to protect me, he was supposed to love me unconditionally, but instead he used me. He threw me down flights of fire escape stairs twice and hit me until the day I turned seventeen. I moved my little sister and me, who knows where mom is, to PC.

He followed us, and tried so hard to ruin my life, but I have Cato, and he protects me. He always will.

_Prologue:_

We kiss often, never leaving a chance to see problems. Weve learned that we can stay sane by focusing on each other, and it works.

The wedding is coming up, two weeks to be exact and I don't think I have seen anyone more excited for a wedding than my Maid of Honor Annie, Prim just like I always dreamed of, gets a spot as Honorary Maid of Honor. Rue is walking her bouquet down the aisle, everyone carries primroses, just another reminder that she is here with us.

Cato and Marvel remain as civil as they can be; at least Cato hasn't ripped his head off yet. Although it would take a lot to do that, but I wouldn't put it past Cato.

We have a routine, I go boxing every morning and he tries to make a healthy breakfast, but most of the time he makes my favorite, slightly burnt pancakes, it seems I could eat them forever, and never ever get tired of them.

After breakfast, we visit his mother at the new house that never seems to change. She's lived in it for the past three months and hasn't moved a bit of furniture in. She claims she likes it more that way, but I can see past the smirk on his face and know that behind his cool mask something big is going on. I don't push it though, I'm just happy to have him.

He starts his summer internship at some weapon place, I'm not sure, but it takes up all of his time already and he hasn't even started.

When he got the letter, everything changed. We went from days on the sofa watching movies wrapped in each other's arms, to me watching movies wrapped in a blanket wishing he was there.

I get nightmares at night, but he works so late he doesn't see them. I go to sleep on the couch and wake up screaming on the floor.

He isn't there to comfort me anymore and it terrifies me. Eventually Marvel moves into the apartment building just so he can be around when the nightmares come. He can make them go away just like Cato always can, but Cato doesn't know about Marvel coming over.

He sneaks in and leaves before Cato gets home.

I wake when Cato carries me to bed, but I pretend to sleep. He's grumpy late at night and I hate seeing him that way. He always tucks me in, and then ruins his perfect tuck job with a sigh when he lies down next to me. Just like clockwork it happens every night.

Gale got what was coming for him and was sentenced to life in a super max prison. No escape from one of those.

My mother plead guilty, I didn't even attend the trial, or as En what the outcome was. Enobaria acts like an overprotective sister nowadays, taking care of me like I took care of Prim.

I get in the ring for money, but Cato always tells me to stop. We have become weekly volunteers at the children's shelter now, trying to help the kids that are like we were. None of them have to be that way.

I don't know where we are headed, but I know it can only be up; after all I almost have my final piece.

_Previously:_

"This year has been one of the best and worst years of my life. I met new people, reacquainted with the old, and most importantly I found myself. Finding myself wasn't the easiest thing to do. There were some low spots. Times I wanted to give up, and times I did give up. My little sister was murdered; I almost followed in her footsteps. The good thing about life is that there is always a new chance to get back to where you need to be. When we graduate and go into the real world it's not always going to be fair. There are going to be times that we want to give up too. Times that we will wonder why we have to struggle through them. I know now why we do. We have to fight because it's what makes us stronger. There is nothing we cannot do, we are strong, and we will continue fighting to the end. Staying strong forever. Congratulations graduating class of twenty twelve" I finish and everyone is silent. For a brief moment in time nobody utters a word.

. . . . . . Line Break . . . . .

Suddenly one person stands and starts to clap. I can barely make out Delly's blond hair before everyone is on their feet too. As I walk off the stage, Cato's arms engulf me, spinning me around in the air as our lips crash together; our last kiss as a highschooler.

"Mom, we'll meet you at the new house alright?" Cato gives his mom a bear hug and I laugh at the scene in front of me. She is completely encompassed in his muscular body. I don't know how it's possible that he came from her.

As she nods and walks away I look up at him, resting my chin on the center of his broad chest.

"What new house?" I whisper and he leans his head down to give me a soft peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, just think about now ok?" he responds with a small smirk on his face, I can't help but return it with the same smile.

. . . . . . Line Break . . . . .

I stand and walk back to the truck; on the windshield is a sign, one that I can read as I get closer.

Flowers decorate the rim of the sign, and I can barely make out the words 'turn around'.

Cato, he's in the middle of the road, flowers strategically placed around him as well.

He looks beautiful, standing in the setting sun.

I walk towards him, wishing I could run to him instead.

"I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Everything about you makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I will spend the rest of my life with you, if you answer one question correctly" he smiles and my hand claps over my mouth.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me" I fall to my knees nodding and whispering yes over and over again furiously.

A ring slips onto my finger as he gets up off of his knee to spin me around, kissing me feverishly as he does.

We walk away after what seems like minutes, into the sunset. I've realized something in the short year I have been with him. The final piece of my teenage puzzle is clicked into place, now I'm ready for an even bigger puzzle, life's real puzzle. This was just a test, and I passed with flying colors.

**So for those of you that are Life's Puzzle fans, that was all stuff you already know, but I have to give the others the same chance you did at reading the story.**

**So review if you haven't already!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I hope to be giving the readers who have never read life's puzzle a chance at this story. With each chapter you will learn more about her past and what happened in the story.**

**I hope you like it and I would love some reviews with advice or simply if you like it or not!**

**I still don't own the hunger games! I even asked nicely.**

**Dedicated**

_"Shut up" he smacks me in the face so hard that my head flies over from the sheer power of it._

_I don't give him the satisfaction of seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. I've been hit much harder before. He made my life a living hell after Madge died. I think it's one of the reasons Peeta and I bonded so well._

_Peeta's mother was always hitting him, beating him severely when she deemed the right mistake. My boyfriend was beating me. It was a time that I was so very vulnerable and he made it all better. He knew just what was going on in my mind because well, the same things were going on in his mind. Is there something Peeta wasn't good at? No, of course not, he was the most perfect person this world has ever made._

_"Are you still obsessing over him?" Gale smirks from next to me. He can still read my mind as well as he could when we were kids "Well guess what, he's dead Katniss, dead" he laughs again._

_I can feel my throat tighten a bit as I look around the room for an escape. I find none._

_"Well, I wanted to wait for your little boyfriend to get here, but this is taking too long. Say your goodbyes Katniss" he whispers in my ear and I do the thing that I know I shouldn't do._

_I lean backwards, away from him. As he leans closer to me, I fling my head forwards, head-butting him directly on the forehead. Nobody ever wins with a head-butt. I gasp out loud squeezing my eyes shut from the pain of our rock solid heads slamming together._

_"I'm going to kill you bitch" Gale screams, clutching his head in his hands as he staggers to his feet._

_"Put your hands up." Someone yells as Gale slumps forward, hooking my neck in his arms "I'm a police officer, I advise you to drop your weapon" Enobaria shouts again but Gale remains unfazed._

_"Katniss" Prim screams, she is running to me like someone is after her. I know what is going to happen before anyone else does._

_"NO" I scream as the knife plunges into her stomach. I watch helplessly as the life spills from her through the blood seeping from her wound._

"Prim!" I scream, jolting up in bed, reaching for Cato, Marvel, anybody, but Marvel is on vacation. It's only eleven at night; Cato won't be home for another hour.

I stand up, looking around the apartment with a sigh. Lightning and thunder crash around me. These are the nights that remind me the most of the horrid years I spent with Gale.

I can still feel every hit, every bruise. I can hear every scream, every word he uttered to me. It's like it was just yesterday, every day fades into the next, creating a confusing swirl of emotions.

The kitchen stands just as I left it, dishes from dinner still out.

The teapot sits right where I left it, just barely enough tea to make a cup left over from dinner. It doesn't take long to heat up and soon it is steaming, ready to drink.

As I curl up on the couch, I can help but notice the pile of mail I picked up earlier and threw onto the couch. They lay in the same spot I left them, waiting for Cato to sort them out.

Something different catches my eye as I sort through the mail, my name along with the PCPD logo in the right corner where the stamp normally goes.

I open it slowly, pushing the seal back with every graze of my fingertips under the top flap. A sheet of paper falls out, and I gape at it in awe.

_Katniss Everdeen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have earned the spot as this summer's intern in the special cases squad along with Detectives Enobaria Welling and Brutus Teblow._

_Your application, and essay was near perfection and we are pleased to accept you as the newest member of the PCPD._

_We look forward to meeting you and helping you learn the skills of becoming a detective and working in the police department._

_Please report to work Monday June 1__st__ to get your uniform and badge. Weapon training will be the following night at seven o clock, please report for duty at that time that way we can legally give you a gun._

_Being an intern for the detectives you will not have to suit up every day. Please wear casual dress clothes and try to look nice, as you will be visiting victims and their families._

_We really hope the PCPD is a match for your amazing skill, and we are pleased that you were chosen out of the hundreds that applied._

_Your application was truly outstanding and a true heart-warming story._

_Thank you,_

_Commissioner Coin and the PCPD_

By the time I am done reading the letter, I am more confused than I was when I started reading the letter. I never applied for an internship at the PCPD. Then I know who is to blame for this. There is only one woman who could pull it off; Enobaria.

The speed I whip my phone out has to be a world record. Even Cato getting to food is no match for the speed I just empowered myself with.

Her number easily pops up on the screen, and within seconds, it is ringing.

"Enobaria" she answers swiftly.

"What the hell did you do?" I hiss earning a laugh from her side of the phone.

"You got the internship didn't you" I can picture her sitting at her desk, her signature smirk on her pale face.

"I didn't even apply, explain" I growl, her attitude is making me angry.

"Well, I couldn't stand another year of a bad intern, so I applied for you. Is that what you wanted to know?" she responds with a bored sigh.

"Is that even legal" she cuts me off.

"No, and if you tell anyone I will do something even more illegal" she laughs manically into the phone "see you Monday" the line goes dead.

I finish the tea in silence, looking at the ring on my finger. I miss Cato more than ever. He used to always be there for me, he used to love me more than anyone could ever imagine, but when you grow up things get hard. Love is suddenly thrown out of the picture.

"Kat" I hear the front door open as Cato's heavy footsteps tread through the front room. He never does anything silently.

"In the living room" I call out quietly, pretending to be sleepy.

"I brought you something" his blonde head peeks into the room and he holds out some chocolate ice cream.

"You didn't" I gasp jumping up and reaching for the cup of my favorite chocolate peanut butter ice cream from the little parlor down the road.

"Eh, come in here to eat it" he warns as I lunge for the cup.

"You know Haymitch is going to kill you for making me fat right?" I shovel the first spoonful into my mouth, completely aware of the fact that I look nothing like a lady.

"Great, I'm engaged to a wild animal" he gins as a bit of chocolaty mix drips down the side of my mouth.

"You've always been engaged to a wild animal" I respond through a mouthful.

"A beautiful wild animal" he grins like a child, stealing a bite from me as I try to spoon it into my mouth.

"Hey" I gasp "get your own" my voice comes off like a whiny two year old in need of a nap.

Our conversation goes serious as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry Kat" he whispers pulling my chin up so I am looking deep into his eyes, as always I get lost in the icy blue that always seems to warm when he looks at me.

It reminds me of a book I once read, long ago in school, when I actually attended it that is.

The story started:

_They say his icy eyes melted the day he met her. They say she was never truly happy until she met him. They say it was a miracle, but she knows better. She knew from the day she met him it was fate._

The book reminds me so much of Cato and I's relationship it hurts.

"What are you thinking about" he finally whispers, his arms finding their way around my waist with ease.

"I love you" I respond leaning my head back to catch his lips with mine.

When he pulls away he finally whispers "I promise I am going to be there for you forever, and even more now. I quit the internship".

"What" I gasp and he lets out a small chuckle.

"They gave me a job, Kat it's amazing I only have to work from seven to six. We will have time for each other again" his smile fills me with hope. Hope that we will grow back together and that our puzzles will once again fit together perfectly.

**So there it is folks, let's give it some love! Reviews are welcomed and make me update faster!**

**Also, the line from another story is from one of my original's August Breeze, so please don't use it! **

**Give a big thanks to my amazing beta Courtney DiLaurentis! She is amazing! Oh and Love-The-Girl-With-Knives! She is amazing! Read her stuff too!**

**Read n Review!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	3. Chapter 2

**Your reviews mean so, so much to me, and Life's Puzzle is two away from 400! You all just amaze me. I love to hear from you and I know I say it a lot but I am blessed with such amazing readers and reviewers.**

**So, I'm working a lot on my originals which has been why I have not updated as often. Would any of you read my original stuff if it was published. I really want to be a writer, but I want to be a successful one… if you catch my drift.**

**I love my amazing betas who work so hard to help me be my best, so give them a big thank you!**

**I need to know which story you want me to update next! I know a few of you have read almost all of them but here they are, feel free to read them and leave a review:**

**Together We Stand**

**At First Sight**

**I almost typed life's puzzle, but then I realized it is over… sad **

**The Fire I Need**

**Thanks for your opinions.**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I wake up to the most amazing feeling in the world; soft lips are pressed gently against my own in a gentle lingering kiss.

My eyes flutter open and are quickly claimed by a pair of ice blue ones.

"Good morning beautiful" Cato whispers tucking a bit of hair behind my ear

I look deep into his eyes and let out a long sigh, knowing all too well he will be disappearing on some work call soon.

"It's Saturday Kat, don't worry I'm not going anywhere" his voice soothes me, and I swear he can read my mind.

"Well, what are we going to do today" I ask, stretching out to lay my head on his lap.

His fingers automatically find their way to my hair and make a mess of it, stroking it in gentle swirls and soft patterns.

"We can do whatever you want, I owe you that" is all he whispers as his fingers tangle my hair more.

"I want ice cream" I state simply.

His fingers untangle and he pokes my belly "How about we do something that Haymitch isn't going to kill me over" he laughs lightly.

"But" I pout giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'll make you pancakes and take you bowling" he quickly adds before I can make him waver on his decisions.

I consider my options. He has given me two things I love more than anything as an option. I can either have two things or one. Easy, I want to go bowling.

"Bowling" I practically giggle with a newfound excitement.

"Alright, bowling and pancakes it is, but I want you to stay away from the mix while I make them" he jokes and I give him a dark glare.

I push myself up off of his lap and he heads towards the kitchen. I can't help but notice he is only in his pajama pants. My heart beats faster as I watch the muscles in his back ripple as he walks down the hall, stretching. He turns at the end of the hall and looks back at me, who is still gawking and gives me a small smirk.

"Like what you see" he calls out striking a pose quickly. Two can play at this game; I walk to the closet and pull out the skimpiest nightwear I can find, raising an eyebrow as I try to figure out how you put it on. I know one thing; Annie is never allowed to go shopping for me again, although I'm sure Cato had some say in this particular outfit.

I strut down the hall, feeling slightly naked, trying to remain calm. On the inside I am hating every second of it. I have a nice body, but I'm not one to go flaunting it. The skimpy strapless bikini Annie picked out for me is almost pushing it too far.

"Well, good morning" I smile, wrapping my arms around his muscular midsection.

He turns to presumably give me a kiss, and then gasps when he sees what I'm wearing. The plate goes clattering to the floor, were lucky it doesn't break, and he takes a bit of the thin fabric in his fingers.

"Katniss" his eyes look like saucers about ready to pop right out of their sockets.

"Like what you see?" I mimic his cocky voice with my own simper planted smugly on my face.

"My god, you look" he pauses to take another look at me "sexy" is his word of choice.

"Oh do I?" I whisper in his ear, pulling away with a smile before he can kiss me.

"Not fair" he pouts pulling me back by the waist, pressing his lips roughly against my own. His hands find their way from my waist to the back of my thighs, picking me up with ease to set me down on the countertop before deepening the kiss.

I can feel him everywhere, his hands grazing over my body like cool trickles of water.

My eyes have long since fluttered shut, but the smell of something burning lures me to open them again.

"Cato" I shriek looking to the griddle with a small fire burning atop it.

"What" he gasps for air, looking around before his eyes fall on the fire.

I suppress a laugh as he runs to the sink, dumping the whole thing into the running water. Our kitchen fills with the smell of burning pancakes, which isn't a pleasant smell to say the least.

"No more distracting me while I cook, got it" he winks; I can tell he is trying to hide his right hand from me.

"What happened to your hand" I pick it up gently, a nasty red burn is already starting to blister over. 'Oh my god" my voice rises a few octaves as it trails off.

"It's nothing" he pulls away from me, avoiding my worried glare.

"It is not nothing, come on, let's get you cleaned up" I drag him to the sink, running water over the blistering skin. He hisses in pain and his eyes narrow as the water pelts him.

"Go get dressed" he finally whispers, pulling his hands away from me with a lingering sigh.

"What about breakfast?" I pout.

"I'll get you ice-cream. Now really, get dressed. Finnick is coming over and honestly he doesn't need another reason to stare at your butt" he grins at me before pulling me into his arms for a brief minute.

"But you need a reason" I banter back as he pulls me close.

"Katniss, I never need a reason to look at you" his breath sends the chills through my spine.

"Knock Knock" Finnick's voice carries through our apartment and I sigh. He let himself in again.

"Go" Cato pushes me out, trying not to let Finn see me, but he does.

"Cato got lucky last night" he grins and I give him a slap on the arm.

"He most certainly did not" I gasp, almost letting out a giggle when I realize, just how much, I sound like Effie.

"What would Annie say if she was here" Cato hisses at Finn who quickly stops looking at me "That's what I thought, here's the things you needed" he hands Finnick a package of something wrapped in brown paper.

"What's that?" I ask from the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm going to leave" Finnick points awkwardly to the door.

Cato takes long strides towards me, engulfing me in his arms.

"Nothing" his lips find mine and I lose myself in him, once again, Cato has made me feel.

**Can I pretty please get to twenty five plus reviews, please tell me how you like it, I will say it again, I thrive off of feedback!**

**Dedicated**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**I know that some of the words may be spelled a bit different than you are used to. I apologize for that, it may look funny, but please know I am not messing up! It's meant to be that way!**

**Also, this story will be filled with flashbacks, that way our Non-Puzzlers know what is going on! Sorry if you don't like it, but it could be refreshing for you too, maybe you don't remember it all.**

**So Together We Stand, or At First Sight? Need to know everyone.**

**IF WE GET TN REVIEWS BY TEN I WILL UPLOAD PART TWO!**

**Enough rambling, on with the story…..**

"Stop that" Cato grins as I chuck another piece of popcorn at him.

We've been sitting for what seems like hours, waiting for the alley employee to fix our lane. I'm not even sure how we managed to break the lane, it just happened after Cato's turn.

"I want to leave" I declare, crossing my arms impatiently.

"How long could it possibly take to get a bowling ball unstuck" he growls, his muscles rippling under his tight shirt as he mimics my previous actions.

"I want that ice cream now" my chest rises and falls with a long sigh.

"Alright, let's go grab some lunch" he takes my hand, leading me out of the bowling alley.

The clouds have darkened and rain splatters the ground heavily. Every once and a crash thunder shakes the ground. The summer storms have started, and this year is to be the worst.

Cato's arms wrap protectively around me and I hug his midsection with ease. I don't want to let go, because I can remember what happened the last storm, I can remember ever detail of that horrid dark night.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I'm flying backwards, behind Cato as he storms at Marvel pushing him up against a thick pole at the end of the bridge._

_I land hard on my wrist and I can hear the painful crack as it shoots pain through my wrist. Despite the pain that electrocutes me with every painful push, I manage to stand to my feet. Every step seems to bring on the pain on the right side where I landed, so I'm sure tomorrow I will be a mess of bruises. Just in time for school too._

_"Cato, stop it" I scream at him, but he can't hear me, he's too busy threatening Marvel into talking. So far Marvel seems to be holding his own pretty well. That is until Cato brings up Ty._

_I can tell by the way Cato's body shakes that he is about to beat the living Jesus out of Marvel._

_"So, you take my brother, my voice, make my life a living hell, and you come to my girl and try to play savior. Just because you think visiting her on a bridge pretending to care, makes it ok to talk to her, doesn't mean I don't have a different idea of what's happening. You've taken enough from me Marvel, and this is the one thing I love more than Ty, more than anything that has ever walked this planet. I love this girl and you're trying to take her too" Cato's scream breaks into a small sob as he whispers to last few sentences._

_I freeze in my tracks. Cato not only protected me, but he admitted he loved me, in front of someone else. He's changed a lot since I've met him, and I can't say I mind._

_"Let him go Cato" I command again, hanging onto him with my one good arm. Marvel tries to get up in the struggle but only manages to elbow me in the face. I don't notice it until I feel a small trickle of something warm run down from the corner of my mouth._

_That is the last straw for Cato; his fist connects with Marvels face._

_I find my real strength and back away._

_"Stop it Cato, you can do that all you want, but I'm not going to stick around and watch it. I know how desperately you want to do that. I dream of killing Gale for what he did every night, but if it meant hurting someone I love, someone like you, I would never actually do it. I'm going to walk away, you can follow me or not. It's me or justice, and you have to choose._

_I pivot on my foot and before I know it, despite my bruises, I am running, wiping away tears as I do. They keep falling and I can't find a way to stop them. It only makes it worse when I can't hear his footsteps behind me anymore. I remember the spare set of keys I have in the pocket of my jacket and pull them out, I'm ready to drive, but of course my mind longs for something more._

_I should have listened to him he tried to warn me. How stupid could I have possibly been? Thunder booms outside as I stare down to the promise ring, the occasional bolts of lightning lighting up the small diamonds._

_The rain assaults the truck as I try to turn it on, but my hands are too shaky and I fumble putting the key into the wheel._

_There is a knock outside on the glass of the window and I open the door slowly, unable to open the window without the car started._

_Outside, in the pouring rain, soaking wet (if that wasn't obvious enough) stands Cato._

_"I chose you" he yells pulling me out of the truck by my good arm._

_Our lips meet, crashing together, playing for dominance._

"Hey hey hey, just look at me" Cato whispers, his hands gently tugging my own away from my ears "it's over now Katniss, we never have to worry about him again" he gives me a soft smile, helping me into the back of his truck, water from the rain trekking down his perfect face.

"It wasn't about Gale" I finally whisper when he shuts his own door behind him.

"Then what was it" he pauses when I look away "You can tell me Kat, when did we start keeping secrets from each other?" his fingers make their way to the underside of my chin, guiding it up so it faces him.

"The night I almost lost you" I whisper, his answer almost breaks my heart into a million of love filled, broken hearted pieces.

"Which one"

He shouldn't even have to ask this. We shouldn't be losing each other so often. We should be fighting for our love, which I suppose is what we are doing through the fighting.

"Marvel and the bridge" I respond, my voice in an even monotone.

"Don't be that way, working out our fights made us stronger, you know that" he sighs reversing his truck out of the parking space.

I give him a weak smile before asking where we should eat for lunch.

He hands me a list of restaurants with a smirk, he wants me to pick.

I close my eyes like always and start to move a pointed finger over the long list, opening my eyes and stopping my finger hen the time feels right.

"Portia's" I declare.

We drive in silence, the noise of the rain to loud to talk over. His hand finds mine resting on the arm of the soft leather seat and grasps it, like it's the only thing there, the only thing left.

**You all will hate me next chapter, it's going to be big and you want those ten reviews….**

**Can anyone guess what is going to happen?**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**This is kind of a drabble sort of style through the wedding. Sorry is you don't like it! Promise the next ones won't be the same.**

**I cried a bit writing this; let me know if you had the same reaction!**

Ok, Hang on tight we are going into a time machine that fast forwards two weeks to a wedding… Ready, seatbelts on, set, gooooooo…

www

Time, the one thing I don't seem to have, flies by as the hours turn into days, and the day's weeks. I throw myself at my new job, full force. I've learned a lot from En, and I've even been trusted with a gun.

Cato stays home more often, and I find myself curled up with him again. Every day he tries to make me the happiest I can be, and I try the same for him. Ever since the day at Portia's things have changed, and I can't say I mind it.

Annie, much like Cato when he's cooking, won't even let me come near the preparations for the wedding. She claims I will ruin them with my bad taste.

Marvel came back from his vacation just the other night, bearing a beautiful gift for me. It's a necklace made of extraordinary seashell with an exquisite hand carved K marking the front. I wear it every day much to Cato's dislike. He still doesn't like the idea of Marvel coming to the wedding, much less being a groomsman. But I laid down the law, I gave him a piece of my mind and he hasn't said a word since. A wise decision.

www

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Cato whispers in my ear as I let out a suppressed yawn. He must have noticed I'm still awake.

"No, I'm just thinking. I always thought Gale would be the one, I was trapped" I whisper as a shiver runs through my spine as I imagine the horrors I would have faced as Gale's wife.

"I will never hurt you, you know that right" he sits up straight in the bed and in the pale moonlight I can barely make out the way his jaw is set on edge with worry.

"I know, you love me" is my response. He seems to like it and lays back down, my head falling onto his chest softly. His hands find my hair and tangle themselves in it.

"Peeta, he meant a lot to you, didn't he" Cato whispers after a long moment of silence. He seems to be reading my mind now too.

"yes" I whisper back, trying to be strong, but my voice cracks and trails off at the end.

"Tell me about the good times with him, tell me why" he whispers and I realize that all along this is really what I have wanted.

I've needed to talk out my feelings, leaving them pent up inside of me wasn't doing any good. It was just tearing me apart more than I can even fathom.

I can remember every happening, every smile Peeta gave me, every place he took me. His mission was to make me happy, and for the short while he was with me, he did.

"_Katniss?" Peeta whispers as I lean back looking up at the stars that dot the sky of the country. It took hours of driving to get here, but yet I could care less._

"_Peeta?" I whisper in the same questioning tone as he leans over me smiling like an idiot._

"_Why do you put up with him?" he finally asks looking into my eyes knowingly._

_I sit back up slowly and curl my knees to my chest leaning up against his shoulder._

"_I do because I'm afraid if I don't something will happen. You have to understand Peeta; this boy has been my best friend since I was really little. We trained to fight together, watched our dads fight together, went fighting illegally together. We did everything together. Fighting was our lives. We just let it carry over to our relationship somehow. I will never let anyone hurt me like that again, I promise Peeta" I smile gently at his captivated look._

"_My mom" he pauses for a second to collect himself, looking at the stars with the same gaze he just gave me "she used to beat me like Gale did you. I realized just how strong I am because of it. I realized that I'm not going to be another piece in her crazy games. I will not just sit around like my fathers and brothers and let her hurt me. I want to be myself and I always will be. Nobody, nothing, can take that away from me, ever." He turns his steady stare back down to me and I remember the day I was so hungry._

_My dad had just died, I had given up fighting. Gale and I weren't talking; we were both handling things in our own ways. I was just hungry; I needed food, not only for me but for Primrose and mom too. The bread he threw out to me saved our lives in more ways than he could ever imagine. That gave me hope; I took things into my own hands, trained again, won my first fight, reconnected with Gale. I owe Peeta Mellark my life, because he saved me. I will never be able to repay him. Not in this lifetime at least._

"_I know it saved you, but it saved me too" Peeta whispers like he can read my mind. "That was the day I stopped letting my mother push me around. I told her to stop or I would call the cops right then and there. She never touched me again" Peeta smiles putting a protective arm around my waist. I don't have the heart or the energy to throw it off of me like I wish I could. I don't want to give him the wrong message._

"_Kat?" he whispers after a few more moments of looking at the stars "Kat, I've got this feeling that something bad is going to happen" he sounds scared like a little boy during a terrible storm._

"_Peeta, nothing bad is going to happen" I shake it off laughing at the innocent look on his face._

"_Kat, would if it does? I just want you to know that I will never stop trying for you ok? I know you don't feel the same way now, but I just want you to know that I will always be here waiting for you if you ever do. I just feel like I am never going to see you again. I can feel something getting ready to take me away" he leans his head onto mine as he looks deep into my eyes "if it does, never forget me. Never forget your boy with bread"._

"_I won't Peeta, I will never forget" I flatter him as I try to hide the smile dancing on my face in the darkness._

I look at Cato "he cared about me; he wanted to be by my side forever. He wanted to make me forget about the terrible things Gale did, and he protected me" my voice is a whisper as I speak of Peeta.

I look at the ceiling "When he died, god I remember it just like it was yesterday" tears well up in my eyes "I got the call later in the evening, but not too late, Prim was asleep, my mom was off somewhere again. I answered and it was the police. They said, Miss Everdeen, there has been an accident. I lost it there; they didn't even have to tell me who it was. I knew it was Peeta. He tried to warn me, he knew it and I brushed him off. I went down to the morgue and sat next to his body. The whole ride there I gave myself a talk about how I wasn't going to cry. I promised myself I wouldn't. I saw him and ever barrier I set up was torn down. I cried and I cried. no one was there for me. I held his hand, and I prayed, so hard that he would sit up and smile at me. I wanted one more second with him, but I didn't get that one more second. I will never see his blue eyes again, I will never hear his laugh, or see him smile. It's all my fault too, he didn't have to die, none of them did. But they did, all because of me." By the time I finish, I am out of breath, gripping onto Cato's bicep like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh sweetheart, they didn't die because of you. They loved you, he did, and so did Madge, and Prim. Prim would be so proud of you right now, look at you. Look at how much you have grown. I'm so proud of you too" his voice lulls me to sleep.

The second I open my eyes, I regret it. Cato is gone and Annie is in charge, ordering my four bridesmaids around. For a sweet girl, she can be very bossy.

Delly is one of the bridesmaids, she smiles shyly and hands me a letter she says to open later. I know what it is; it's probably the latest in the 'I'm going to write Katniss a bunch of letters in case I die soon' letters from Peeta.

www

A blur is what the day turns out to be, a big old blur.

I watch from the balcony of the church as Prims flowers are carried down by Rue, who is escorted by none other than Rory Hawethorn. Finnick and Annie follow with elegance. I can't help but smile at how small Delly looks next to the mountain of a boy they call Thresh. The last is Marvel; he's supposed to be escorting Jo. By the looks of it, she is escorting him more than he is her. Typical Jo. A small smile plays on my face and I'm sure Cato had something to do with Jo being paired with him. I'm sure it's in case Marvel tries anything. Johanna can just beat the crap out of him.

"You ready Fire Girl?" De'Antrell breaks through my thought as he holds out his arm to me. He's going to give me away, like a father should.

"I think I'm going to barf" I hiss under my breath. Everything hits me like a train, I'm going to be married, and starting now, I will be forever bound to Cato.

"That's really attractive Kat, that boy is a lucky boy" De'Antrell quips sarcastically at me as I take his arm.

The walk down the stairs and across the wooden aisle seems to be miles long and I hand to De'Antrell with shaky arms.

I look up to see Cato, smiling bigger than I have ever seen him smile. I soothes me and I feel warm, and comforted. He makes me feel safe and loved.

De'Antrell takes my hand when we finally make it to Cato. He holds it close to him for second then leans forwards to my forehead, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you baby. I know your daddy is too" a tear rolls down his cheek. I knew it; De'Antrell is just a teddy bear on the inside.

My hand is placed in Cato and everything around seems to fade out. We speak, but I can't hear it. I'm mesmerized by his smile, the way he looks into my eyes with such power, and love.

"I do" I find myself saying, and his face breaks into an even bigger smile.

Our lips meet and all I can feel is him. Nothing else matters. Just Cato.

www

"Are you sure about this" Cato whispers as he pushes me backwards to the bed.

I think about it, I've never thought about it before. It was never relevant. Now it is, and I think I'm ready.

"I'm sure" I whisper with confidence, looking deep into his eyes, praying the moment never ends.

We fall asleep together, and I know that tonight I have just made him one of the happiest men on the planet.

www

My eyes flutter open, feeling for Cato next to me. My hand finds a note instead.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I am so sorry; I forgot the tickets at the apartment so I went to get them. I'll try to be back before you wake up._

_Love you_

_Cato_

I grin at his little mistake, picking up the scattered clothes around the room.

There's a knock at the door and I rush to put on Cato's shirt.

"Kat, this is Enobaria open up" Enobaria yells through the thin hotel door.

The door opens slowly as I yank a blanket around my waist and body.

Her look sends every ounce of happiness I have draining out of my body.

"Katniss, there's been an accident"

**So, that was more of a drabble style, I promise that the next chapter will be nothing like that. I just didn't want to bore you with nothing but fillers and at the rate I was going it would be at least five chapters before we got to this point, so I condensed a bunch and this is what I got.**

**Let's aim for ten!**

**Dedicated**


	6. Chapter 5

I'm trapped, in a nightmare I can't wake up from. I call for help, fall to the floor, crying out to god for taking the only good thing I have left.

I stare out at the grey sky. The ground is being washed by a never ending downpour of cold water. The sky is crying along with me.

The steady beep of the heart monitor keeps me going. It is the only hope I have left now, it is my light at the end of the darkness.

I can't feel anything, just like when Prim died I have lost all my emotions. I sit next to the bed, praying to a God I'm not sure is even there. Even the punches do no good, I am lost.

He's unresponsive, finding his way through coma-land. The doctors aren't sure when, or if he will ever wake up. He may not even remember me, is wife. Why does everything good have to be taken from me?

He was going to get our tickets to Chicago for our honeymoon. He wanted me to see Peeta and Madge again. A drunk driver hit him, hard. They say it's a miracle he's alive. They say that he was responsive when they got there, he was murmuring about finding me and making me happy. Then I lost him.

It seems like just yesterday he was just a silly boy with a bouquet of flowers. A foolish boy that didn't know the mess he was getting himself into.

I lay on the bed next to him, careful not to bump any of his various injuries varying from scrapes to lacerations. My head rests on the only part of his chest that remains untouched. I can hear the faint beating of his heart as it struggles to keep beating.

"Kat, how you holding up honey" Marvel gently pushes some hair out of my face.

"I hate life" I growl tired of moping around. I push past him, running out of the drab hospital, into the pouring down rain.

I lose the jacket after a while; I don't know where I'm going. Maybe anywhere but here.

My side is cramping, but I push farther, farther into the woods that surround the city. I don't know what bit of sanity I have left, but it keeps me from running out into the highway that lines the edges of the dense forest.

I fall to the ground, memories flood around me. The last time I ran away, from everything, from myself, he was there. He's not anymore so what's stopping me?

_"I wouldn't do that" a voice says "I know you dot want to" the boy from the bus steps into the pale light of the moon._

_"Why would you care what I do" I hiss turning my head to get a better look at him._

_"I know Cato would care" he whispers looking down._

_My eyes narrow "who are you?" I question keeping my eyes locked on his form as he approaches me._

_"Marvel" he makes eye contact for the first time and I can hear Cato's words in my head… __That moment when I saw Marvel pull out the gun… That moment when I saw Marvel pull out the gun… Marvel pull out the gun._

_This is Marvel. The one who killed Ty, Cato's little brother._

_"You killed his brother, why are you doing this now?" I ask looking down at the rushing water below me._

_"I owe him." Is all he whispers._

_"Well, yeah, I would say killing his brother would give you a debt. Now out with the real reason. Actually, no stop distracting me, I need to do this" I growl trying to turn my attention back to the water below._

_"No you don't, and I'm not going to stop distracting you. Just look at me Katniss, think about what you're doing. You'll hurt more people than you think you will. Don't you realize how many people need you? Just please listen to me" he whispers grabbing onto my arm. I pull away and turn so I can jump._

_"Let me go" the tears break from my eyes now 'please, this is what I want. Cato will be fine" I cry._

_"No, you don't understand. He loves you so much, how can you not see that. You will break him for good. He's already been broken once, don't let it happen again. Please, if you won't do it for yourself then do it for me." He tries again._

_"No. Please, I just want it all to be over. No more pain, nothing to worry about' I gasp for air between my sobs._

_"But the pain won't be over; it will stay with the people you love. I can promise you, killing yourself isn't going to make anything any better. Trust me, I would know" he sighs and looks up to me with his big gray eyes. They remind me so much of Gale's._

_"You've…" I trail off and he pulls the neck of his hoodie down to reveal a long scar across it._

_"In the detention center I did. That's when they realized how depressed I was and admitted me to a rehab type hospital to finish my sentence" he sighs reaching out to take my hand. I don't pull away this time "Look at me, I promise that I will do everything I can, for you and for Cato, to help you. But you have to come back over the railing._

_He doesn't give me a chance to respond, he just lifts me effortlessly over the edge back to the concrete bridge. I fall against him with giant sobs wracking my body._

_"Shh, do you want to do something that will help you?" he asks and I nod my head in response._

_1, 2, 3, 2; cross jab upper hook; jab, jab, cross._

_I recite punches in my head while he takes a piece of paper from my spiral and sits down on the ground beckoning for me to sit down next to him._

_I sit really close and he protectively wraps his arms around me in a friendly way._

_"I want you to write down the names of fourteen people who have helped you. These people need to be your reasons to live, think about it. They are the reasons you are where you are. They can be bad, or good. Think hard and write down why next to them." He then goes silent and I write a perfect number one before thinking really hard._

_Cato- he keeps me sane, he has helped me in more ways than he can ever imagine, I love him._

_Prim- I have to keep going for her, she was my everything and I can't disappoint her even more than I already have._

_Annie- Even if she didn't know it, she helped me those first few days of school and made me feel welcomed._

_Haymitch: he always believed in me, he stopped drinking to train me, I can't ruin that now._

_Jo- she beat up Gale and kept me safe._

_Enobaria- she protects me with all that she is, she just wants me to stay out of harm._

_De'Antrell- he raised me, I owe every success I have to him, he made me into the person I am today._

_Effie- she always keeps me on track. She dedicated her last few weeks to making sure I had everything I needed_

_Peeta- he did everything he could to keep me smiling. I owe my life to him; he lost his life because of me._

_Mom- she taught me how to be strong._

_Dad- he gave me everything and taught me what fighting for what you believe in really meant._

_Madge- I wouldn't be in this mess if her father wouldn't have forced us to fight._

_Marvel- he saved my life, I would be dead without him._

_Gale- He put me where I am today, wherever that may lead. Without him I wouldn't have met a single one of these great people._

_When I finish, I look at Marvel with a proud gaze. He smiles back._

_"Now every time you feel like you can't go on, look at this list and know these are your reasons to live. Write one of them a letter every time you feel low. It helps I promise" he whispers._

_Somewhere in the distance, someone is shouting my name, but I don't want to hear it. I just want to fall back into my land of lost dreams and float away in the river of hope towards my sister._

_Much alike the other instances this has happened, someone is jolting me awake. His fingers are like and electric shock as they glide over my face, my arms, my stomach. They bring a breath of fresh air through my body and I gasp it in like I have been holding my breath for ages._

_"Katniss" Cato whispers, his hot breath is right next to my ear and it sends more tingles through it and down deep into my neck where it dissipates._

_"Cato" his names fells like a wonderful array of color vibrating off of my lips. I can't help but break into a smile despite my previous feelings on this very day. "She's gone Cato" I whisper._

Now, that weak lost, lonely girl is back, out from behind the rock and ready to come into action.

"Katniss" Marvel yells; leave it to him to follow me all the way out here.

"Oh baby, you can't do this to yourself" he whispers dropping to his knees next to me to take me into his arms.

He carries me back, holding me tightly, using his jacket to shield me from the rain.

We get in his car; me sprawled out across the backseat as he drives.

Without Cato, the nightmares are sure to come, and I know they will be worse than before.

We go to his apartment; I'm not sure where my key is so his will have to do.

I think of all the times Cato has carried me like this, all the times he tucked me into bed after removing my shoes and socks. New waves of tears hit me like bricks, pricking my eyes like thousands of tiny needles.

"Stay in here at least" I finally whisper as Marvel walks out the door, pillow in hand. He looks at me shyly at first, after all the nights of comforting me while Cato worked, he is still fazed by this question "You know they'll come if you don't, and I doubt you want anyone to call the cops again" I state, determined to have someone to protect me.

He sits next to me, on top of the covers so he doesn't touch me. I'm sure he's thinking of all the things Cato would love an excuse to do to him, none of which are very kind.

I drift off thinking about the line in the book, the one that is so perfect for me and Cato.

_They say his icy eyes melted the day he met her. They say she was never truly happy until she met him. They say it was a miracle, but she knows better. She knew from the day she met him it was fate._

I repeat this over and over in my head, knowing that if it was truly fate that brought us together, then fate can do it once again.

**So, I just had to bring one of the most emotional parts to write from Life's Puzzle back into play. It was such an emotional and hard scene for me to write and it seemed so fitting to have in here.**

**You all can kill me if you hate the Katniss Marvel stuff going on, and I promise it won't last long, the more reviews I get, the faster Cato wakes up!**

**The next chapter will be more Carvel. There will be romance, fighting, maybe an awakening. This will also be set four months in the future just for the record. **

**A lot can happen in four months and a new life is coming into this story, guess who….**

**The winner of the following challenge will get to pick a whole lot of things for this new little life**

**IMPORTANT: There is a new challenge for Life's Puzzle, and this story… Whoever makes the best movie-preview-picture preview for Life's Puzzle/Final Piece gets a doozy of a prize.**

**So, let's get ten for the update tomorrow… You will want that update because I go out of town until Thursday with no computer!**

**Dedicated **


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously on… __The Final Piece_

"Katniss, there's been an accident"

…

"Katniss" Marvel yells; leave it to him to follow me all the way out here.

"Oh baby, you can't do this to yourself" he whispers dropping to his knees next to me to take me into his arms.

He carries me back, holding me tightly, using his jacket to shield me from the rain.

We get in his car; me sprawled out across the backseat as he drives.

Without Cato, the nightmares are sure to come, and I know they will be worse than before.

We go to his apartment; I'm not sure where my key is so his will have to do.

I think of all the times Cato has carried me like this, all the times he tucked me into bed after removing my shoes and socks. New waves of tears hit me like bricks, pricking my eyes like thousands of tiny needles.

"Stay in here at least" I finally whisper as Marvel walks out the door, pillow in hand. He looks at me shyly at first, after all the nights of comforting me while Cato worked, he is still fazed by this question "You know they'll come if you don't, and I doubt you want anyone to call the cops again" I state, determined to have someone to protect me.

He sits next to me, on top of the covers so he doesn't touch me. I'm sure he's thinking of all the things Cato would love an excuse to do to him, none of which are very kind.

I drift off thinking about the line in the book, the one that is so perfect for me and Cato.

_They say his icy eyes melted the day he met her. They say she was never truly happy until she met him. They say it was a miracle, but she knows better. She knew from the day she met him it was fate._

I repeat this over and over in my head, knowing that if it was truly fate that brought us together, then fate can do it once again.

_Two months later…_

"Morning babe" two lanky arms wrap around my waist as I sink into the chest of my captor. A twinge of guilt makes its way into my stomach as I remember the other boy that once did the same thing to me.

He won't wake up. That's what the doctors say when I tell them I don't want to pull the plug just yet, he has to wake up.

The hope that once filled me like a wildfire is now down to a spark, it dwindles in the harsh storm with every passing day. I still visit him, but I have to move on sometime, at least that's what Enobaria says when I ask her if it's wrong that I'm falling slowly for Marvel.

Just yesterday we went out to eat, I still wear my wedding ring, and the waiter asked Marvel if his wife would like more to drink. He nearly choked on his food, and I ran out of the restaurant crying only to be grabbed and held in a tight embrace.

Marvel reminds me so much of Peeta it hurts sometimes. I can see Peeta in his smile that lights up the room, or the way his blue eyes burn with a gentle kindness, but most of all I can see Peeta in the way he always protects me. Peeta was always there for me, from the day he saved me from Gale until the day he died.

I still remember the way he held his arms out to me right before Gale threw me down the fire escape, and the way his arms gently grazed my body when he finally reached me.

"_Stop it Gale. You're hurting me" I'm screaming, punching, kicking, slapping, and anything else that will get him off of me as his grip on my arms just tightens._

"_Let her go Gale" Peeta warns._

_I look down below me. The edge of the stairway is approaching fast. Any second now Gale and I will be falling down to certain death._

"_Don't tell me what to do Mellark, she's mine' I smiles pulling me closer to him as he does. I've seen Gale angry before, but never crazy like this. He looks like any minute he could kill me and Peeta both._

"_I. Am. Not. Yours." I growl wincing as he picks me up holding me right where he knows my rib is broken from our fight last night._

"_Put her down Gale" Peeta yells approaching at a steady pace with his arms outstretched like he is going to take a wild grab at me._

"_You made the wrong choice bitch" he snarls and with a smirk tosses me down the stairs._

_I'm falling, like a rock. As I fall I feel a sharp tug on my arm and something ripping open. Then, all I can see is red. I'm going to die._

"Hey, hey look at me" Marvel whispers turning my head to face him.

"I miss him" I feel a single tear fall down my cheek. Peeta was everything good, he was everything that was light and bright, most of all, Peeta was love. No one could hate Peeta, and Peeta could hate no one. He just smiled, and gave everyone that cheeky grin.

"I know sweetie, but he's going to wake up, he will" Marvel responds with a knowing smile.

"I miss Peeta" I whisper into his chest.

"He's watching you Kat, he always is" his lips find my forehead and I sigh into him, allowing him to steal a quick kiss on my lips. It's nothing like Cato's kisses. There isn't the same amount of love behind it, but it works.

He leads me to the couch; I plan on having a lazy Saturday. Movies and one of Cato's big sweatshirts I refuse to wash. It still smells just like him, a deep musky smell that makes me feel weak in the knees just thinking about it.

Marvel starts the movie as I stare at his tall lanky figure. He looks nothing like Cato; his arms are thin with small bulges where his toned muscle lies.

I lean forward enough that he can slip behind me before laying back down, turning away from the playing movie to trace the long scar the rope made on his neck. He gives me a sad smile with pain dancing in his eyes. My hands find the patch worked skin of my knuckles where I punched the bag so hard they were torn apart.

Marv's hands cover my own, softly pulling them away from the mottled skin.

"Bad" he whispers trying to direct my attention back to the dark movie on the screen, something pops out and I jump, hiding my face into marvel's soft t-shirt.

"It was just a ghost, come on, I'm here to protect you" he gives a soft chuckle.

He's always there to protect me, risking his life to keep me safe, from the nightmares- from Gale.

I will never forget the pained look he gave me when he saw who I was with that dark night.

_"Hey there, can I help you" a sweet voice calls out from the counter. Gale and I walk towards her and I cower when a small lift in a tile catches my foot and I start to slip. He glares and pulls me roughly up to him._

_"Yeah, we need some ice-cream" no duh Gale "Two vanilla cones" he continues looking at the girl with a dark smile._

_"Will that be all for you today?" she punches a few buttons on the cash register, her eyes meeting mine for a second "are you ok, you look like you could use some water" her blond hair bobs as she looks at me with a big smile._

_"She's fine" Gale glowers and I give a small nod too afraid to look back into her blue eyes._

_"Alright, I'll just go get the ice-cream then, that will be three eighty four when you're ready" her smile is gone as she rushes, faster than Cato runs for food, to the back of the shop._

_A few minutes later, a boy appears and I barely recognize him, but he already recognizes me._

_"What the hell are you doing Katniss? Glim, call the cops." the boy yells, anticipating Gale's attempt to run away. Marvel comes out swinging with a baseball bat, hitting him across the head. With that, Gale drops to the floor unconscious._

_A strangled cry escapes my lips as I fall to his side, I'm not afraid to cry this time._

_I resurface long enough to let out another cry for Gale._

_"Katniss, stay with me, look who's here, it's me Marvel, and Glimmer" Marvel's voice breaks into my thoughts and I grope around in the air until I find his hands._

I open my eyes slowly and realize I am holding his hands harder, if not twice as hard as I was at the ice-cream parlor.

"What if he doesn't wake up Marvel" I whisper suddenly, burying my head in the crook of his neck, the long scar now becoming comfort for me.

"Then we get through this together, I know I'm not Cato, and I know I never will be Peeta, but I promise to always love you, no matter what. I know it isn't the same without him, but I know I will do everything I can to make you happy and to keep you happy. I will never leave you" he whispers, gently pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I groan as another wave of sickness rolls over me, I get these about every other morning, but I usually blow it off as food poisoning, considering my stomach has never settled well with most of the food I eat.

I barely make it to the toilet before I empty the contents of dinner last night and my nonexistent breakfast into the toilet bowl.

"Oh god Kat, that's the third time this week, you really should go see a doctor" marvel holds the hair out of my face as I wipe my mouth off with toilet paper, the sick feeling immediately leaving me.

"I'm fine" I whisper standing up to look in the mirror. My stomach is puffed a little more than usual and if I didn't know my body, I would have barely noticed "Do I look fat to you?" my nose crinkles as I pinch some of the barely existent fat on my hips.

"You look beautiful" he wraps his arms around my waist, as he turns me to face him my eye catches something, a box of pads lying next to the toilet.

My mind reels, it's the second time I have missed, oh god, it can't be. I look in the mirror again, rubbing my slightly bulging stomach. Everything clicks together then.

**Welllll, what is it?**

**So you all owe a big thank you to my little brother, if I get fifteen reviews by Sunday, he is going to post the next chapter. I better get someone saying thank you to him or he may not post the chapter….**

**So, review review…**

**IMPORTANT: There is a new challenge for Life's Puzzle, and this story… Whoever makes the best movie-preview-picture preview/ motion picture for Life's Puzzle/Final Piece gets a doozy of a prize.**

**So, I need more to participate in this! Yall are so amazing and I cannot express how blessed I am to have such amazing reviewers and readers!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously…._

_"I think I'm going to be sick" I groan as another wave of sickness rolls over me, I get these about every other morning, but I usually blow it off as food poisoning, considering my stomach has never settled well with most of the food I eat._

_I barely make it to the toilet before I empty the contents of dinner last night and my nonexistent breakfast into the toilet bowl._

_"Oh god Kat, that's the third time this week, you really should go see a doctor" marvel holds the hair out of my face as I wipe my mouth off with toilet paper, the sick feeling immediately leaving me._

_"I'm fine" I whisper standing up to look in the mirror. My stomach is puffed a little more than usual and if I didn't know my body, I would have barely noticed "Do I look fat to you?" my nose crinkles as I pinch some of the barely existent fat on my hips._

_"You look beautiful" he wraps his arms around my waist, as he turns me to face him my eye catches something, a box of pads lying next to the toilet._

_My mind reels, it's the second time I have missed, oh god, it can't be. I look in the mirror again, rubbing my slightly bulging stomach. Everything clicks together then_.

www

I run my hands smoothly over the ever forming bump on my stomach. Every day I get up, it seems to grow a tiny bit. I wonder what Cato would do if he saw the positive pregnancy test that lies next to him on the hospital bed, I want it to be one of the first things he sees when he opens his eyes.

Marvel says if Cato doesn't wake up he will raise it as his own. But I don't want Marvel as the father, hell I really don't want the baby, I want Cato. I want things to go back to the way they used to be, before the accident.

The doctors are ready to pull the plug; they think he is deteriorating on the inside. He won't wake up they say.

I hang onto hope and fate, praying that they will somehow manage to carry me through the terribly tough time.

I'm on the way to visit him now, walking as usual. Marvel is at work, and the police force has given me the day off.

As I enter the hospital I am met by a grave team of doctors standing around by his bed, no doubt waiting for me.

"Mrs. Everdeen, we are no longer giving you the choice, he wouldn't want to live the rest of his life like this. It's time to say your goodbye's mam" the head doctor steps forward, looking at me with sad eyes behind the big rimmed spectacles on his tiny face.

My mind reels. They can't just do this to him, us. I have a baby, with no father. Tears start to sprout from the never ending pool behind my eyes.

"No" I scream suddenly "You can't do this to us" my fist flies and knocks the first doctor I can reach. His glasses go flying.

I'm off again, running towards the room I have gotten so used to in these past few months. I fling myself onto the stark white sheets, memories pouring into my brain.

www

_He's big is the first thing that pops into my mind. His biceps are as big as my thighs. He notices me staring and smiles a little showing off perfect white teeth. I look deep into his eyes and immediately get trapped in them. They seem to soften as I stare into them and for the first time since Gale I'm not scared to be this close to a guy. There's something about him that is different something special._

_"I'm Cato" he whispers to me as Mr. Abernathy stands and staggers to a DVD box to play a video on WW2 yelling at us to quiet down because he has a headache._

_"Katniss" I whisper back smiling easily for the first time in ages._

_"First day?" he responds returning my winning grin._

_"How'd you ever guess" I joke in a slightly sarcastic tone._

_"Never seen you around before, I just figured if you had gone here, I would have noticed you before now"_

_I blush and fiddle with the end of my braid hiding my face so he can't seem my rosy cheeks._

_We spend the rest of the hour watching the movies sharing a few jokes about the kids in our class._

_As the bell rings he slips a note in my hand and tells me he'll try to find me at lunch today. We walk out the door together and he yells bye down the hall._

_That's when I notice the whole hall has gone silent and every eye is on me. Even Annie looks at me stunned. Slowly she walks towards me as the others get back to business at their lockers and talking amongst each other._

_"Were you talking to Cato?" she asks wide eyes as we make our way through the crowded hallway._

_"Yeah why/" I ask. I don't see what the big deal is._

_"It's just that he hasn't talked since the incident sophomore year" she responds quietly._

_"What incident?" I ask again getting worried._

_"Someone shot his brother here at the school right in front of him, his brother was only a freshman. Cato's parents haven't even been able to get him to talk. He doesn't talk to anybody and he was talking to you. Katniss Everdeen I do believe you have broken Cato's shell. We've all been waiting on this day to happen for two years"_

I cry even harder remembering how much we helped each other. I broke his shell and he helped me back into mine. Together we were a little more sane.

_"Hey Katniss" Prim yells excitedly at me from her room as I walk in ad lock the front door._

_"Prim" I smile as she pokes her head out._

_"You're fighting again?" she asks with wide happy eyes._

_"New trainer and everything. I can't just give up on my dream now can I little duck?" I laugh at her expression as she takes in my sweaty form. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask heading towards the kitchen when the smell of something amazing hits me in the face._

_"I was thinking I could cook" a deep voice says and a bouquet of flowers land in my line of vision. I smile bigger than ever before; for once in my life things are starting to look up. I walk into the kitchen and look at him as he pulls something out of the oven._

_"Cato" I whisper with an idiotic smile on my face._

He always knew exactly what I needed. He tried so hard to make and keep me happy. He was my rock; I can't bear to lose him again.

_I breathe, inhaling in the sickly sweet hospital air in a big gasp._

_The first thing I notice is the constant droning of the machines, the beeping I giving me an even worse headache to top off the one I already have. My whole body aches, I feel as though I've been run over by a bus multiple times._

_"Cato" I whisper, the words sticking on my dry tongue and cracked lips._

_"Kat, can you hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" his voice sounds really far away as he places his hand in mine._

_It takes all of my energy to let out a little weak squeeze to his warm hand._

_"Good Kat, keep hanging on baby" he whispers as I black out again._

_Then I black out again. The second time I wake up, the machines are gone and only a sole IV remains in my arm. I must be getting better if that is the case._

_"Katniss, are you awake?" Cato whispers and I open my eyes only to be blinded by the white light of the hospital room._

_"How long have I been out" I whisper groggily, trying to sit up but about halfway there, I fall back to the pillow, Cato catches my head and lays me back down gently._

_"Three days, four hours, and twenty three minutes" he whispers placing a gentle kiss on the top of my throbbing head._

_"You stayed" I whisper shifting around on my bed uncomfortably until Cato gently adjusts me until I am comfortable again._

_"Every second" he whispers and then as if reading my thoughts adds "Prim has been staying with Rue, don't worry, Mrs. Terner has been taking good care of her" his smile makes me so much more comforted and I melt into the arms still around me._

He never gave up on me, and I won't give up on him.

"Please Cato, you have to wake up. I've stayed here for you just like you did for me. Marvel doesn't matter. All that matters is you waking up. I'm sorry for going to marvel, I know it was wrong. Please, we're having a kid Cato, he's yours" I blush through the tears pouring down my cheeks remembering our wedding night "I'm so scared, I don't want to be a mother, and I know I can't do it without you. You have to wake up, please, please wake up Cato" I whisper, grabbing his hand tightly in mine and bringing it up to my lips. "Wake up" I whisper again, shifting so that I can crawl up into the bed with him.

I lay my head on his heart like always and try to drift off to sleep, tears soaking everything they touch.

Just as my eyes shut, I hear a single whisper.

"Katniss"

**So….. What just happened?**

**Oh, for those of you who may have forgotten, they did it on their wedding night; I just do NOT do lemons, nothing against them of course, so it was subtle where it happened.**

**So a big thank you to the best bro in the world. The next update will most likely be next Friday. But if I get time on the bus ride home it may be Thursday! **

**So, let's try for ten reviews!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow, so literally within the hour I posted that last AN saying I was lost, because it was a week or so for crying out loud, a got an amazing idea from one of my readers. One spin off is mine, and one is theirs. So that means there will be two twists in this chapter! Put your big girl panties, it's about to get messy.**

Previously…

_He never gave up on me, and I won't give up on him._

_"Please Cato, you have to wake up. I've stayed here for you just like you did for me. Marvel doesn't matter. All that matters is you waking up. I'm sorry for going to marvel, I know it was wrong. Please, we're having a kid Cato, he's yours" I blush through the tears pouring down my cheeks remembering our wedding night "I'm so scared, I don't want to be a mother, and I know I can't do it without you. You have to wake up, please, please wake up Cato" I whisper, grabbing his hand tightly in mine and bringing it up to my lips. "Wake up" I whisper again, shifting so that I can crawl up into the bed with him._

_I lay my head on his heart like always and try to drift off to sleep, tears soaking everything they touch._

_Just as my eyes shut, I hear a single whisper._

_"Katniss"_

. . .

My eyes fly open, everything shooting up much too quickly as I look down at my blonde haired hero.

His eyes are narrow slits, barely open, blinded by the harsh hospital lighting.

"Cato" I murmur, sitting up to take in his whole figure.

"Are you an angel?" he whispers bluntly, amazement floating dreamily through his electric eyes.

I chuckle into the hands that have found their way to my face, furiously wiping away the ever spreading river of tears foraging its way down my red cheeks.

"No honey, I'm Katniss" I whisper back, reaching my tearstained hands down to his cheek.

"What happened" he whispers after a few minutes, his eyes searching mine with question and need.

"You were in a head on accident; they said you were lucky to make it past the crash. They wanted me to let you go Cato, but I couldn't, I couldn't just" he cuts my ramble off with a shaky finger to my lips.

"Don't worry about the past, I'm here now, what do I always tell you" he whispers.

"Always" I respond, laying my head down on his chest, letting myself indulge his warmth and life.

_. . . One Month Later . . ._

"Katniss wake up" I can hear his whisper as it rings lightly in my ear, his warm breath tickling the smooth skin of my neck.

When I don't respond, he starts to pull the sheets off of my body. My nightshirt gets pulled up along with them and the new air on my now bare back sends chills through my spine.

"Kat, oh god, look at your pillow, what happened?" his voice breaks into my thoughts as his large hand gently lifts my head off of the bloody mess I was laying my head on.

"I must have gotten a nose bleed" my shoulders slump up and down with carelessness. No big deal, people get nose bleeds all the time right?

"Let's get you cleaned up" he picks me up bridal style, carrying me to the bathroom where an already drawn bath remains untouched.

As he drops me in, I look up at his hulking figure. Even the two months in a coma had no effect on the curve of his muscular arms and their protruding figure. I know he tries his hardest at physical therapy. It tests his patience, he isn't used to being so weak, not being able to do some of the easiest of tasks.

Even in the midst of his pain he tries to take care of me, keeping me safe at all costs. He loves that little baby as much as he hates to admit it, or makes jokes about how we should have used protection. That baby means everything to him, even if it wasn't what we wanted, or needed.

"You've lost a lot of weight Katniss, are you eating enough" his arms rest on the bones of my hips that without the baby bump, would look like handle bars.

"Cato really, you've seen me eat" I snort, leaning back into his hands as they massage shampoo into my thick hair.

"So, do you really want to go to Chicago still?" He responds, blatantly ignoring my comment.

"I want to see him Cato" I whisper back, closing my eyes as the images of Peeta swirl in my head 'and her" I respond with the same dreamy tone and Madge floats into my head alongside Peeta.

_Here I am, I'm not sure what I'm doing, I'm almost sure I'm insane now. It's raining out, and me being the incredibly smart person I am, I forgot my umbrella._

_Her tombstone sits right in front of me. My hands are shaking as I hold the not close to my body. I killed her, not directly so to say, I didn't mean to, but it happened._

_Madge Undersee I __trace the delicately imprinted letters on the sparkling concrete rock._

_It was my first fight, everyone knew I could win, De'Antrell told me everyone was betting on me. I had to win, for prim, for my dad. It was time to take back what was mine. I was ready to claim my spot at the top._

_Madge didn't deserve to die; she was always so kind to me. She was so young, she could have been great. I ended it._

_I didn't mean to, I hit something that night. She bled out internally in her sleep. I was protected by De'Antrell and the gym. It wasn't my fault according to them. I know it really was though, I know I murdered an innocent girl._

_Gale always had something for her, I could tell no matter how many times he claimed it was me that he was hopelessly in love with. I saw straight past it. He never got to tell her how he felt, and it's all my fault._

_"Madge I'm so sorry" I whisper falling to my knees in front of her grave._

_The note crinkles in my hand as I do and I open it slowly._

_Katniss,_

_Yeah, life sucks right. I know you hate me, and who wouldn't? I mean you just don't die do you?_

_The truth is I hate you just as much, and maybe more, than you and your little puppy dog of a lover boy hate me combined._

_You took her from me, do you understand that Katniss. She was everything good in this world to me and you just had to take her from me. Did you know as you punched her that in a few short hours she was going to die because of you? Did you realize you were killing her? _

_The funny thing is, you think you're so much better than me, you think that I'm the bad guy. In reality I'm not. YOU are the murderer whether you like it or not._

_I will not stop until you are dead do you understand that? You took her from me and you have to pay, or you know what, maybe I'll just take the one you love. Prim? No I like her too much. You know who I hate? Cato. A life for a life right? Maybe I'll just take both of you._

_Oh and while I'm confessing things, the fire wasn't an accident; they didn't leave the oven on. You know why I didn't stop there with him? I didn't stop because I realized that he may have loved you but you never loved him back. I bet you didn't even cry._

_Watch your back Katniss,_

_Gale_

_I break down then, what does he know?_

_He doesn't know that when Peeta died I sat next to the table in the morgue until the medical examiner kicked me out at two in the morning. He doesn't know that I used to sit next to Madge's tombstone and cry begging her to come back. He doesn't know that after the fight that night Madge and I split the winnings and went out to ice-cream. He doesn't know that we sat at lunch together every day. He doesn't know she was my only friend before Peeta._

_"Katniss come on now sweetie, we're going to miss the train" Effie calls and I can hear Haymitch shushing her._

_I snivel one last time before turning and picking myself up. I have one last stop before we can go anywhere._

_"Peeta" I whisper looking down at the grave. "Peeta, this is all my fault. If you never would have found me when gale tried to kill me you would still be alive. I miss you so much. I never forgot Peeta, I know you're still right here" I smile through my tears pointing to the spot where my heart beats underneath the layers of clothes. "I know you're protecting me still. I will always remember my boy with bread" I collapse down next to the grave hugging it like it's a lifeline, or the only thing keeping me rooted to the ground._

A silent tear trickles down my face as I remember that horrid day. We went to visit and all I got from it was a note from Gale declaring his hate for me.

I can still see Peeta's smiling face every time I close my eyes. He's always there, in my mind, in my soul, in my heart.

Cato lifts me back out of the tub, squeaky clean from the refreshing water. As I stand and look at myself in the mirror, I gasp. My side is covered in a blue bruise, purple dots lining the inside.

"Cato, what's wrong with me" I whisper, reaching at to touch the mirror as I stare at my shrinking waist, and my bony arms. I haven't noticed until now, but I look like death himself.

"I don't know sweetie, but were going to the urgent care clinic, it could be something with the baby" he tosses me a bra and a shirt before digging around in a laundry basket for some shorts.

Neither of us notice the shadow lurking next to our door as we rush to our car, or the way our door doesn't shut all the way. The baby is the only thing that matters right now, everything else is minuscule.

**So, there are two big twists, one that could affect the baby and one that you all have been asking about. Yes someone is rejoining the story, ready set, guess who…**

**The other may be harder to guess! But guesses are welcome.**

**Also the movie trailer, chapter trailer contest. I have gotten a few, and there are a few of you whom have said you would like to enter yours. Please do so sort of quickly.**

**For those of you who do not know, if you make a movie trailer/chapter trailer you get to choose something that Im going to hate not going to pick. It's a pretty cool prize yall!**

**So I am so happy to have my wonderful readers help, and I finally got over the awful writers block that cursed me for about a week.**

**Fifteen for the update tomorrow!**

**Dedicated-again-Wallflower**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously…_

_"Katniss wake up" I can hear his whisper as it rings lightly in my ear, his warm breath tickling the smooth skin of my neck._

_When I don't respond, he starts to pull the sheets off of my body. My nightshirt gets pulled up along with them and the new air on my now bare back sends chills through my spine._

_"Kat, oh god, look at your pillow, what happened?" his voice breaks into my thoughts as his large hand gently lifts my head off of the bloody mess I was laying my head on._

_"I must have gotten a nose bleed" my shoulders slump up and down with carelessness. No big deal, people get nose bleeds all the time right?_

_. . . _

_Even in the midst of his pain he tries to take care of me, keeping me safe at all costs. He loves that little baby as much as he hates to admit it, or makes jokes about how we should have used protection. That baby means everything to him, even if it wasn't what we wanted, or needed._

_"You've lost a lot of weight Katniss, are you eating enough" his arms rest on the bones of my hips that without the baby bump, would look like handle bars._

_"Cato really, you've seen me eat" I snort, leaning back into his hands as they massage shampoo into my thick hair._

_"So, do you really want to go to Chicago still?" He responds, blatantly ignoring my comment._

_"I want to see him Cato" I whisper back, closing my eyes as the images of Peeta swirl in my head 'and her" I respond with the same dreamy tone and Madge floats into my head alongside Peeta._

_. . . _

_Cato lifts me back out of the tub, squeaky clean from the refreshing water. As I stand and look at myself in the mirror, I gasp. My side is covered in a blue bruise, purple dots lining the inside._

_"Cato, what's wrong with me" I whisper, reaching at to touch the mirror as I stare at my shrinking waist, and my bony arms. I haven't noticed until now, but I look like death himself._

_"I don't know sweetie, but were going to the urgent care clinic, it could be something with the baby" he tosses me a bra and a shirt before digging around in a laundry basket for some shorts._

_Neither of us notice the shadow lurking next to our door as we rush to our car, or the way our door doesn't shut all the way. The baby is the only thing that matters right now, everything else is minuscule._

. . .

I feel like something has just run me over, my breath knocked out of me, I feel like I'm floating, far up in the air where no one can bring my down.

My life is crashing to an end in this moment, everything I thought I once had is gone, vanished into thin air. Taken away by a few simple words.

I wish I could go back in time, will this to never happen. All those times I 'escaped' death with Gale are now useless. Now death has won.

Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia, that's what the doctors say. It's in some blast crisis phase; chemo is our only option so far; finding someone for a transplant will be hard enough. So many things have to match up.

The baby, I was so worried in the beginning when they told me of my cancer. They say it is rare for the mother to pass the cancer on to her baby. Right now I just have to hang on to the hope that the baby will remain healthy, and that I won't die.

They are sending me off to some fancy treatment center back home in Chicago. The good part about it is being close to Peeta and Madge, the bad part is being far away from everyone I love. I leave in three days, barely enough time to say goodbye. Cato quit his job to come stay with me in Chicago, but I almost don't want him to.

Being weak is bad enough, people seeing my weaknesses are even worse.

I can only think of one other time that I have had to say goodbye, it rings clearly in my head. The memory forms as my mind swirls, and I can see that little girl, with bruises on her arms, the girl ready to die.

_Prim, Prim, Prim. Her name echoes into my empty head with each thud of my heart. I have no control of myself anymore, the thud of my own fist against my the softened skin of my forearm don't even faze me. I'm gone now, from all feelings, all sensations. Everything is wiped off from the emotionless plain of my brain._

_Cato, he's gone. But people have always gone in my life. It's normal to wake up to find the emptiness of my life. That's how I feel anyways. I don't want anything to do with anyone, not Annie, or Sae who comes every morning to fix a breakfast she inevitably knows I won't touch._

_I can feel the lump under my skin start to form, but I could care less. I have to feel again. Even if it takes a nasty bruise; I just want my life back._

_She was my everything. When Peeta died, Prim was there. When dad died, Prim was there. When mom left, Prim was there. When Gale hurt me, Prim was there to clean up the mess he left behind. Whatever happened, Prim was always there._

_So, why? Why did he have to kill my baby? That girl was like a daughter, but this world is too cruel. I will never bring a child of my own into it. In this place, only pain can be found. It's a horrid space, this earth is. It's filled with murder and death. A child has no place in it. I have no place in it._

_My fist is being held back, stopped by another warm hand._

_"Katniss" he breathes and I can hear the disappointment coursing through his buttery smooth voice._

_I am knocked into action by the sudden ocean of emotions flooding the empty emotionless plain of my brain. I'm drowning in them now, and I know what I have to do. What I will do._

_"Stay away from me" I screech scrambling back in the corner of the tiny room trembling. My sleeve falls back over the bruise before he can see it or any of the others. They all aren't from me; a few are from Gale when he took me._

_"Katniss, it's just me, it's Cato" he reaches for me, his arms are about to embrace me when I scream once more forcing my weight onto him. My move throws him off balance and I take the chance to crawl to the other side of the room._

_I lay my head back against the wall, never taking my eyes off of the boy. The screams have torn my throat, made it seem as though my voice box has been ripped out in more ways than one._

_My mind swirls and I am seeing red in front of me. Nothing will bring Prim back, nothing. Nothing can bring me back then, right?_

_I am mentally weak, and physically exhausted. Cato must since that I am wearing out. He always knows, just like Peeta._

_Peeta, what would he be doing now, if he were still here. If he were still here we wouldn't be in this mess, but I also wouldn't have done the so many other things I have done in the past few years. He would have been so proud with how I handled all the situations._

_I imagine he is right next to me, giving me gentle commands._

_"__Now Katniss, you trust this boy, let him hold you. You know you need him. I promise it will all feel better" Peeta orders sternly__ and reluctantly I crawl back towards Cato who welcomes me with open arms._

_"__Now let him see the bruises" he uses the same tone of voice. He must feel the sense of dread I have in my system because he gives me a gentle "now"._

_I lift the sleeve of my left arm. There is no way Cato will still care for me after this, there is no way he will still love me for what I've done to myself._

_My arm lays exposed in the light of the apartment and I can feel Cato gasp in air. They are horrid; big bruises with the obvious marks of my fingers lay imprinted in my arm. The biggest is from today, when I lost it completely. It isn't purple or bruised yet, but I can visibly see the lump underneath my skin._

_Cato does the unthinkable, he tugs softly at my arm until his lips brush against the bruises. One by one he gently kisses the darkened skin with a gentle passion._

_"__Good" Mental Peeta whispers and I can almost see the humored smirk on his face._

_"Katniss" Cato pulls me into his lap where he gently rubs my stomach in slow circles. This motion has calmed me down since I was a baby. Mom used to tell stories that all she had to do with me was rub my stomach and I'd be right asleep, just like that. She used to joke that I was the easiest baby alive._

_Mom. My mind flits to my mother, she was great. He loved us, until dad died. After dad died, she retreated into herself. She was never heard from again, even if she was home. Last I heard she was in the prostitution business in New York trying to get enough money to go back to nursing school. She dropped out so many years ago to go marry my father._

_"You can't do this to yourself anymore" he chides looking down at the bruises with a grimace._

_"I can do what I want" I cry out in pain as he tries to put my hand hack down on my lap but just ends up bumping a bruise._

_"Oh Katniss, if you only knew" he whispers as he picks me up, carrying me to the bed. He stays right next to me and I know, for the next few days, maybe weeks, he won't let me out of his sight. That just means I'm going to have to do it now. When I can hear his gentle snores, I sneak out of the bed and into the cold night._

_I silently say goodbye to everything I see, after all I won't ever be back._

Fresh tears trek down my cheeks as I silently cry in the back of the truck, praying to god that Cato can't see me.

I'm so lost, why me, why cancer. What did I ever do to deserve it?

**So this was a short PREVIEW for the next chapter that will be out tomorrow…. This is a warning for the self-harm to come, if you can't handle this, then I suggest not reading the next chapter. It may get bad.**

**Yes, Gale will be back I know you all are going to hate me, but you may not hate Gale as much as in the past….**

**So, get ready, brace yourselves….**

**I want to know how you all feel about this so tell me in your reviews! Ten for an update TONIGHT!**

**Also if there are stories of your own that you want me to read, please let me know I would be happy to RnR!**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**


	11. Chapter 10

**THE FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER IS NEW… IT has NEVER BEFORE BEEN READ… no scrolling through it.**

**Also, you have been warned about the self-harm content… do not read this is you are uncomfortable with it.**

Previously…

_I feel like something has just run me over, my breath knocked out of me, I feel like I'm floating, far up in the air where no one can bring my down._

_My life is crashing to an end in this moment, everything I thought I once had is gone, vanished into thin air. Taken away by a few simple words._

_I wish I could go back in time, will this to never happen. All those times I 'escaped' death with Gale are now useless. Now death has won._

_Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia, that's what the doctors say. It's in some blast crisis phase; chemo is our only option so far; finding someone for a transplant will be hard enough. So many things have to match up._

. . .

_Fresh tears trek down my cheeks as I silently cry in the back of the truck, praying to god that Cato can't see me._

_I'm so lost, why me, why cancer. What did I ever do to deserve it?_

. . .

The knife sits in front of me, my fingers shaking as they caress the untouched skin of my arm. Old scars still line my creamy skin, healed over since I met Peeta.

I never thought it would come to this again. Peeta caught me, since then the knife hasn't come close to touching me.

I can remember the look he had on his face when he saw the blood dripping from the long cut, the way his eyes fell to the ground. I silenced the never-ending flow of happiness with that cut.

_Just one more, I tell myself the lie that never stops passing my lips. All the cuts on my arm have been 'just one more'._

_Nothing can stop me, nothing can make me feel, except those small moments where the pain is so real right when the knife breaks skin. Then the pain fades, along with any form of feeling I had in me. The cut would be there, but the feeling would be gone and I would be left with the dull thud of my heart and the silent prayer that I didn't go deep enough to die._

_I hiss in pain as the knife breaks my skin, it's not enough, it never will be._

"_Katniss" I can hear the front door slam and Peeta's heavy footsteps as they trod over the creaky floorboards of the front room._

_My knife clatters to the ground, shoving it under my bed as I curse under my breath. I struggle to find a sweatshirt in the mess of things on the ground. _

_This one is bleeding far too fast and much longer than any others have, but I don't have time to wrap it in a bandage, or take care of myself. I barely manage to pull the sweatshirt on completely before my door flies open._

"_Good morning Nissy" his one hundred watt smile fills the room as I glare at the nickname he uses on special occasions._

"_What do you want" I sigh, knowing that when the nickname comes out, he wants me to do something with him._

"_I was thinking we should go Grizzly Jack's for the weekend. Bust out the swimming suits, stay two nights, and want to know the best part?" he pauses for dramatic effect "My dad got the family a room, but my mom doesn't like water parks, and Tanner is going out with Isabella for their one year anniversary, so my dad suggested a take a friend, so it's all free" he smiles even bigger._

_I consider it for a second, if I do go that means I have to wear a swimming suit, and if I have to wear a swimming suit that means the cuts will be seen. Then there's Prim, I can't leave her alone for the weekend, not with mom being gone and all. _

_As if he is reading my mind, Peeta quickly adds that he set up Adam and his wife to watch Prim. Prim loves Annabelle and her daughter Izzy. I know I can't say no now._

"_I guess Peeta but, I don't know if I really want to swim you know" I pause "it's the middle of winter and it just wouldn't feel right to wear a swimming suit" I give a convincing smile that I'm sure looks more like a grimace._

"_Oh come on, you can't be that pale" he jokes and before I can do anything he has my arm in his hand and the sweatshirt sleeve is being pulled up by his warm hands. It's a wonder the blood hasn't seeped through the sweater yet._

_His face gets about twenty shades lighter and the smile that previously played on his face is wiped off._

"_Katniss what is this?" his voice is even as he runs his hands over every one gently, finally coming to a stop hovering above the fresh one._

"_Nothing" I pull my wrist back quickly but he has his hands on me pulling my body close to his before I can protest._

"_That isn't nothing Katniss, that just means it's anything but nothing. Katniss you need help" I laugh in my head at his insinuation. I don't need help, I never have, and I never will._

"_I don't want help Peeta." I growl at him, immediately regretting it when I see his face "Look, let's just forget about this for now and go to Grizzly Jack's. I can get help when we get back" I pull away from his embrace and start packing hastily, throwing clothes into the little suitcase from my closet._

_I leave him standing in the middle of my room at a complete loss for words, but it doesn't last long. By the time I get him into the car, the old Peeta has returned, taking me far away from the horrid life I face back in reality._

We had fun there, at Grizzly Jacks. I wore a swimsuit after a long fight with Peeta about what other people would think. He just kissed the cuts one by one and told me that if anyone made me feel uncomfortable he would handle it.

I got the occasional stare, mostly from girls with fake hair and orange skin as I walked by with Peeta, the attractive football jock with the girl that cuts.

Their comments I can still hear in my head.

_How did __she __get him? I mean look at her, she's a mess._

_Poor boy having to play babysitter for the cutter._

_He deserves so much better than her, I mean look at that trash, no self-respect at all._

_Look at what she does to herself, I can't believe he, well anyone, can love her._

I suck in a deep breath, looking at the knife that still sits in front of me.

One cut for every part of my screwed up life.

_Cancer_

The knife breaks my skin for the first time in two years, two long years cut free and I have ruined it. Tears cascade down my cheeks with the unfamiliar pain, and he familiar feeling of losing all my self-worth.

_Prim_

Another cut, I hiss in pain as it digs deeper than the first.

_Worthless_

As I make the cut, the front door slams and I ear heavy footsteps echoing through the hallway.

I half expect to see Peeta's beaming face poking through the door with a smile telling me he wants me to be happy. I expect him to take me in his arms and tell me everything is ok, that I'm just dreaming and that in a few short seconds I am going to wake up to Cato telling me he made me burnt pancakes.

"Katniss" the knife is knocked from my hand and I break down into sobs, rolling around on the floor, holding my bloodied wrist.

I can almost hear Peeta in my head, trying to talk me into my senses.

_Katniss, why did you do that? You were doing so good sweetheart, so good_ the disappointment seeps in with his voice as I stare at the white tile floor I lay on.

The funny thing is, I really don't have an answer, I don't know why.

I let the person pick me up, as he does kicking the knife far away from where we sit. I take a big breath I and turn my chin up, ready to face him again.

**I'd like to know how this made you feel, I feel sick writing it honestly… It reminds me of all the stupid things I have done in the past.**

**I also want to know who you all think is in the room with her… is it Cato, or Marvel… or another character… you all may not be able to guess it **

**So let's say ten reviews for the update tomorrow, more is always appreciated and welcomed though!**

**I once again apologize for this being short, but it goes with last chapter so it's a half chapter.**

**Also… I was just so excited when my dear friend updated her story, **_**Unbelievable**_**… it's a great story, and I know you all will like it as much as I do.**

**IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO READ ONE OF YOUR STORIES PLEASE PUT THE TITLE IN YOUR REVIEW… I AM THAT AWKWARD POINT WHERE I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO READ.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	12. Chapter 11 Part One: Finnick

**Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing, 152 reviews on ten chapters. Words cannot describe how amazingly thankful I am to have such wonderful readers and reviewers. I love each and every one of you.**

**I have awkward shout outs to give because I don't feel like private messaging all of you! **

**Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives-** **thanks for your concern! It's been one year cut free! As always I love your reviews, most of them make me laugh, but this one didn't. Yeah, labels suck.**

**DivergentHPTHGPercyJackson- Aw thank you so much, I kind of hoped I would make someone cry… that doesn't sound very nice, but I want people to feel emotion. I don't want this to be just another story. I want it to be memorable. I'm glad you've stuck with me, it was a bumpy start but I think I've got a little figured out now!**

**hutcherwife- Reading your story! I was too lazy to log in and review but I will get to it I'm hooked!**

**rinarose01824- aww thank you my friend, I'm glad you think that!**

**someonefromearth****- Well I'm glad you didn't reel nauseous, I would feel really bad if you did. And wait and see, I said someone was returning didn't I? Also, you have always reviewed on my stories so thank you, for your continued support!**

**BiteMyBurntBuns**** and Friend- well thank you, I must say I never thought of people talking about my story… but I like it! Thank you so much for your continued support!**

**InLoveWithHG****- wait and seeeeee thanks for your support!**

**Mo- Hey, you have reviewed a darn lot and I have never thanked you. Your reviews always give me warm fuzzies! Thank you for your support!**

**barbiecat16****- you may not be saying creepy stalker after this chapter! Thanks for the review! **

**mandymellark****- get out your baseball bat girlfriend… you're going to want it I know, one said Katniss sounded like she was constantly complaining and weak… I was like seriously… her sister died, she's been abused, her dad died, Peeta died, her mom left… you go try all these things and see how you hold up. And yes, my goal for Life's Puzzle was actually to beat yours but apparently I just can't compete with your amazing writing I would check your reviews and then mine and be like oh god she has five more reviews than me, the world is ending (this was back in the beginning of your story) Ok I'm rambling, enough of that.**

**Misleading Potato****- You my friend were my source of inspiration, I love that you took the time to write all of that out. You really care about this story, or at least it seems that way. I am so lucky to have wonderful readers like you to keep me going!**

**vballhitter10****- you my friend have been with this story for quite a while haven't you? Thank you so much for your support!**

**MissAmazing101****- I can tell you this up front, it isn't Cato **

**Courtney DiLaurentis****- thank you so much for your amazing support, you have always been there. Any chance you could put this on your community? Haha Life's Puzzle was and this story feels sad without it on the Amazing community**

**Now that that is over, I am sorry for my rambling, on with the story.**

_Previously… _

_Cancer_

_The knife breaks my skin for the first time in two years, two long years cut free and I have ruined it. Tears cascade down my cheeks with the unfamiliar pain, and he familiar feeling of losing all my self-worth._

_Prim_

_Another cut, I hiss in pain as it digs deeper than the first._

_Worthless_

_As I make the cut, the front door slams and I ear heavy footsteps echoing through the hallway._

_I half expect to see Peeta's beaming face poking through the door with a smile telling me he wants me to be happy. I expect him to take me in his arms and tell me everything is ok, that I'm just dreaming and that in a few short seconds I am going to wake up to Cato telling me he made me burnt pancakes._

_"Katniss" the knife is knocked from my hand and I break down into sobs, rolling around on the floor, holding my bloodied wrist._

_I can almost hear Peeta in my head, trying to talk me into my senses._

_Katniss, why did you do that? You were doing so good sweetheart, so good__ the disappointment seeps in with his voice as I stare at the white tile floor I lay on._

_The funny thing is, I really don't have an answer, I don't know why._

_I let the person pick me up, as he does kicking the knife far away from where we sit. I take a big breath I and turn my chin up, ready to face him again._

. . .

"Katniss what are you thinking" I can feel the edge in his voice, he wants to explode on me, I can feel it. His deep voice is gruff with anxiety.

I shudder away from him, trying to shrink into the corner between my bed and the wall as if it will somehow protect me.

He feels my shiver and his whole manner suddenly changes, he bends down next to me, whispering softly in my ear like I'm some lost child.

"Go away" I manage shakily, he doesn't listen to me, instead his arms wrap around me in a bear hug that only Gale can give.

My ribs are being crushed to his body, I can't breathe. He doesn't know his own strength sometimes. I'm seeing spots after a minute when I finally croak "let me go".

His grip doesn't loosen. He's finally going to do it; he's finally going to kill me. That's when I feel the warmth of tears running through my light tank top and onto my back.

"I'm so sorry" he murmurs into my thick hair "I didn't mean to kill her Katniss, hell I didn't really want to kill you. I just, I loved her Katniss, not like I love you, or Prim. I loved her for real. You took her from me. I'm so sorry, for everything" his voice is cracked, and for a second I actually feel sorry for him.

This is the Gale that used to pick me up off the floor when my mom left, the one that helped me with Prim, and tried to make me laugh. This Gale is an unfamiliar Gale; it's been so long now, since I've seen him like this.

"You almost killed me and you expect me to forgive you? You almost freaking killed me. Did you wonder why I kept my sleeves down, or why I cried at night? Or even why I stopped crying at night? You made my life hell. Every punch, every hit, every kick. You made me feel worthless, you took everything from me. You took Peeta from me; he was helping me Gale, helping me. I only knew him for what, a few weeks and he was already a better friend than you will ever be" I finish in a scream, my hair whipping in my face as I rise to my feet trembling with a newfound adrenalin coursing through my body.

My fists connect with his body before I know what I'm doing. They fly weakly, hitting his chest, pounding it for every time he made me feel worthless, every time he told me I was nothing. I hit him for every time he hit me, every punch, kick, slap.

"You made me nothing" I scream.

Someone is pounding on the front door, but I don't have time to get it. I'm getting my revenge finally. This is my time, and mine for the taking.

The door is broken down but I keep punching, moving to his face. Gale's patience snaps and his fist flies towards my head and before I have time to react it connects with my right eye like no blow ever before.

"Get away from her" someone shouts and I am pushed away. Everything happens in a blur, the knife is pulled out somewhere in the scuffle and I can see Prim running towards me in my head, he blond hair flying as she tries to reach me.

_"Katniss" Prim screams, she is running to me like someone is after her. I know what is going to happen before anyone else does._

_"NO" I scream as the knife plunges into her stomach. I watch helplessly as the life spills from her through the blood seeping from her wound._

_"Katniss" Gale turns to me dropping the knife. His eyes are wide as he stares at me "I-I didn't mean to" he stutters as Enobaria practically slaps the handcuffs around his wrists._

_The paramedics come and someone covers Prim with a sheet. They still have not untied me yet as I stare at her lifeless body. That's my baby, that's the girl I raised._

"No" I scream as the knife connects with skin "Finn" my cries become weaker as I watch Gale run from the apartment just like always, running from the mess he creates.

I'm brought back to the day at the park, he connected with me in a way that not many people can, he used Peeta.

_Someone's arms wrap around me and I whirl around to see Finnick._

_"What are you doing?" I try to breathe as I try to find my voice amidst the tears that fall freely from a never ending pool of water beneath the surface._

_"Helping you" he whispers and I relax into his grasp._

_"I knew him" Finnick sighs. He looks up to the sky where I looked just moments ago._

_"How" I gasp trembling from a sob that sends a chill down my spine._

_"He always was good at making friends. It was a long time ago, I was a swimmer. We swam state against each other, and somehow he beat me. I never could figure out how a boy with his body type could swim faster than me" he chuckles inwardly before continuing "we were staying at the same hotel. He talked to me, told me about you actually. He was the one who got me to talk to An in the first place. I owe a lot to Lover Boy" he smiles and I wipe a tear from my eye. I can't help but laugh with him._

_Peeta Mellark is dead, but his soul lives on._

"Katniss" a weak whisper invades my thoughts as I look down at Finn and my own bloody hands. The blood just won't stop gushing, it has to. He has to live. What will Annie do without him?

I cry out, to anyone that's listening. Crying for Prim, for Finnick, for Peeta, for me. His breathing slows as the sirens near. The lady downstairs must have heard the scuffle.

All I can do is pray that one of us will survive. I would gladly die for him; after all I'm going to die anyways.

**Not sure how I feel about this, it's late though, and I may rewrite this chapter at a later time. This is part one of the two part Finnick chapter! Part two should be up tomorrow!**

**10 reviews by tomorrow night for the next chapter! I promise the next one will be so much longer and better.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	13. Chapter 11 Part Two: Hospital

**Hey guys, you all are so amazing. I am so wonderfully blessed to have each and every one of you as my readers. Every one of you is so special to me!**

**I'm thinking of doing a Katniss Peeta story in the near future? Good idea?**

**Awkward shout out time!**

**Vballhitter10- **_Thank you so much, it truly means so much to me that I have readers like you who have stuck with me! Keep reading!_

**Mo- **_Thank you, I'm glad you think so! I was going for intense there!_

**D7Tribute- **_Please don't die! Sorry for the cliffhangers, but I have to keep you reading eh eh… _

**Guest- **_I'm too young to die, but what has to happen, has to happen! Read and find out!_

**someonefromearth- **_haha I can feel the sarcasm in your writing! I love when you leave reviews too! It's a win-win situation!_

** .Life- **_Read, read, read!_

**Beautiful fury- **_that is pretty badass, how'd she feel about that? My mom would kill me haha… thank you so much for your support, it really means so much to me that you are reading my story!_

**Dearest Sabine- **_Did I mention you make me laugh? Surprise! Finnick is back! I look forward to your docs! Once again thank you for your concern! Nobody deserves to feel that bad and it really sucks!_

**JennaRae44- **_That was a long and well thought out review. I am so blessed to have readers like you who take the time to type all of that out! I am so glad this story is keeping your attention and I hope to keep it that way! Thank you for your continued support!_

**Mandy- **_we have new competition… BiteMyBurntBuns has a new story….. I used to click on people who favorited my story just to see if yours was favorited to…. The world ended if yours was on there haha. _

_I understand completely; if you can't handle the drama, then don't read a t rated story. If your parents don't let you watch pg13, you don't belong on this story._

**Misleading Potato- **_Aw thank you so much! I am lucky to have reviewers like you! Keep reading my friend… I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations._

**Bridget-Malkowski**_- aww, you turned caps lock off __ thank you for your continued support and keep reading!_

**Now that that is done, on with the story, I hope you enjoy!**

**. . . **

_**Previously…**_

_"Get away from her" someone shouts and I am pushed away. Everything happens in a blur, the knife is pulled out somewhere in the scuffle and I can see Prim running towards me in my head, he blond hair flying as she tries to reach me._

_"Katniss" Prim screams, she is running to me like someone is after her. I know what is going to happen before anyone else does._

_"NO" I scream as the knife plunges into her stomach. I watch helplessly as the life spills from her through the blood seeping from her wound._

_"Katniss" Gale turns to me dropping the knife. His eyes are wide as he stares at me "I-I didn't mean to" he stutters as Enobaria practically slaps the handcuffs around his wrists._

_The paramedics come and someone covers Prim with a sheet. They still have not untied me yet as I stare at her lifeless body. That's my baby, that's the girl I raised._

_"No" I scream as the knife connects with skin "Finn" my cries become weaker as I watch Gale run from the apartment just like always, running from the mess he creates._

_I'm brought back to the day at the park, he connected with me in a way that not many people can, he used Peeta._

_Someone's arms wrap around me and I whirl around to see Finnick._

_"What are you doing?" I try to breathe as I try to find my voice amidst the tears that fall freely from a never ending pool of water beneath the surface._

_"Helping you" he whispers and I relax into his grasp._

_"I knew him" Finnick sighs. He looks up to the sky where I looked just moments ago._

_"How" I gasp trembling from a sob that sends a chill down my spine._

_"He always was good at making friends. It was a long time ago, I was a swimmer. We swam state against each other, and somehow he beat me. I never could figure out how a boy with his body type could swim faster than me" he chuckles inwardly before continuing "we were staying at the same hotel. He talked to me, told me about you actually. He was the one who got me to talk to An in the first place. I owe a lot to Lover Boy" he smiles and I wipe a tear from my eye. I can't help but laugh with him._

_Peeta Mellark is dead, but his soul lives on._

_"Katniss" a weak whisper invades my thoughts as I look down at Finn and my own bloody hands. The blood just won't stop gushing, it has to. He has to live. What will Annie do without him?_

_I cry out, to anyone that's listening. Crying for Prim, for Finnick, for Peeta, for me. His breathing slows as the sirens near. The lady downstairs must have heard the scuffle._

_All I can do is pray that one of us will survive. I would gladly die for him; after all I'm going to die anyways._

**. . . **

My thoughts are broken by a weak voice, coaxing me out of my pained flashbacks.

"Tell Annie I love her" Finnick's voice is barely a whisper above the screeching sirens arriving outside the duplex.

"No, Finnick Odair don't you do that to me" I hiss forcing his eyes back open with my fingers, slapping his cheeks to keep him awake.

His eye catches my wrist and he reaches a shaky hand to touch the cuts, his face twisting in an emotion I've never seen before.

"What's that, Katniss, losing blood, going to faint" he murmurs trying as hard as he can to keep pressure on my wrist, with that the spots hit me.

This is nothing like before; I've never had a cut this deep. I was so hyped up on adrenalin before that I hardly notice. Everything goes splotchy as Finnick reaches into his pocket and shoves something into my hands.

"Peeta, it was in the box of things he left for me" his eyes flutter shut and I let out a scream, pounding on his chest for him to wake up. He doesn't even flinch or shy away from the blows.

A paramedic rushes in, pulling me away from Finnick as they strap him to a stretcher. They don't bother with me, that is until one, a man with dark red hair spots my wrist.

"She's lost a lot of blood, I need a stretcher over here" he calls out before I lose everything, slipping into a black pit of eternity.

_The sun beats down on me as I lay next to Peeta in the middle of the field, his arms wrapped around my shoulder in a protective way. _

"_You know you can't let that happen again" he whispers picking up my arm, directing my attention to the cuts in precisely spread out lines along my arms._

"_I won't Peeta" I whisper back._

"_No, you have to promise me. No matter what happens, bad or even worse that you will never give up on yourself again. If it gets to be like this I want you to call me. You're not alone in this Katniss, even if you think you can do it alone, this" he touches the biggest of the cuts "proves that you need someone to be there for you. I am here for you Katniss, and I always will be, no matter what. Even if I'm not physically here, I'm always right here" he pauses to place his hand over my heart._

"_I'm stronger than you think Peeta" I respond, turning away from him shamefully._

"_I know you're strong, and that's why you're still here, honestly Kat if my life was half the hell yours is, I wouldn't be here. I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere. The question isn't how strong you are, it's how long you can survive. This game of life is about survival, not strength" He looks up at the sky thoughtfully as a big gust of wind shakes the leaves on the trees surrounding the field. "and if I'm not here physically, look for me in the wind, I'll always be in the wind" he smiles at me, flinging me over his shoulder as he runs for the lake, making me forget everything again, like always Peeta Mellark is my hero._

My eyes flutter open, hissing in pain as the bright lights blind me.

"Katniss, Mrs. Everdeen?" a deep voice breaks me from my nightmarish thoughts about the terrible happenings before I fell into my manmade slumber.

"Who are you?" I hiss in a sharp intake of breath. My head spins as my eyes rest on a dark skinned man standing next to the bed, fixing my IV bags. He looks strangely normal, the only thing I find odd is the small golden chain around his wrist with a charm.

"What is it" I rasp, not giving him enough time to answer my first question.

He looks down at me, turning so I get a good look at him. The arm that was hidden from me surprises me, where his hand should be is a small stump. He catches my gaze and puts the arm back in his pocket with a laugh.

"I'm chaff, your 'nurse'" venom drips from the word nurse as he looks at me with a hard glare "and this is fire" he whispers lifting the charm so I can see it.

"They used to call me the girl on fire" I whisper, moving my arm up to reach to him, it doesn't move. I'm tied to my bed by hands, unable to move a bit.

"I know, Haymitch told me to take good care of you. Now that you're up, we'll allow visitors, do you want the bad news now or later?" his face falls a bit as he looks to the ground.

"Now" a gust of wind shakes outside the tiny hospital and I feel Peeta's presence close to me.

"We may lose the baby; it was born at twenty six weeks while you were out. The stress forced you into early labor; your little boy has a twenty percent chance of living. The doctors are doing everything to keep him alive though" my eyes fill with tears, when will this ever stop?

I yank against my restraints, tugging and tugging until the Velcro comes loose. Two more nurses come in and hold me down as Chaff yells to 'send him in'.

The door opens again and Marvel rushes to my bedside, pushing the hair out of my face. He gives me a gentle pat on my arm before opening his mouth to calm me.

"Look at me Katniss; this isn't going to help you at all. It's not going to help your little boy, or its father or your family waiting outside. I need you to calm down" his voice calms me slowly but surely and he coaxes me gently out of my episode.

Twenty minutes later Cato is lead into my room by Chaff and the female nurse that I learned is Seeder, his wife.

"Not to long, Doc wants her to be in isolation for a while so he can see how she reacts to it. This may go deeper than we thought" Chaff's voice is gruff as he looks to Cato.

Cato just nods and takes a seat next to me, refusing to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, looking up at him with a sincere scowl.

"Look, I can't do this, do you realize that every time you hurt yourself, you hurt me and that baby. You about lost his life" he growls and I shrink back at the harshness of his words. He roughly rubs his head and looks at me for the first time "I'm sorry, it's just been a rough twenty four hours. Now I have to worry about two lives, three counting Finn, but he'll be fine" he reaches for my hand, but stop at the heavy restraints.

"They're so I don't hurt myself" I whisper, jiggling them slightly.

His head shakes.

"We got lucky Kat" he whispers finally.

"Why?" I respond, looking up from the restraints.

"The baby, aside from not being able to do anything without tubes, is healthy. No cancer" my heart swells with happiness.

The baby is healthy.

"You have the first round of chemo starting tomorrow, I thought I would do something so you wouldn't feel so alone" he takes off his hat, his hair is completely gone. I gasp in shock, wishing I could reach up to touch his smooth head.

Cato Walker loves me, and I love him.

**Awkward ending… wouldn't you say? **

**Hey here's an idea… Review ten for an update tomorrow… chemo therapy starts.**

**Also, tell me if you liked it or not!**

**If you have a story you want me to read please tell me! I would be glad to read any stroes out there… Kato or not!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	14. Chapter 12 Part one: Peeta Mellark

**Hey guys, I understand that the flashbacks are happening a lot and someone finally caught me. I have been using them to keep the people who haven't read Life's Puzzle in the loop. They deserve to know what's going on too. **

**Also, you can expect some grammar mistakes. I have n hour to write usually and by the time I write it I don't have time to wait for a beta to read it. I write late at night and my beta's are also American and like their sleep unlike me.**

**So shout-outs will be next chapter.**

**This is also two chapters, if I get ten reviews by TEN I will post part two tonight!**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**

**Previously on The Final Piece…**

_"I'm sorry" I whisper, looking up at him with a sincere scowl._

_"Look, I can't do this, do you realize that every time you hurt yourself, you hurt me and that baby. You about lost his life" he growls and I shrink back at the harshness of his words. He roughly rubs his head and looks at me for the first time "I'm sorry, it's just been a rough twenty four hours. Now I have to worry about two lives, three counting Finn, but he'll be fine" he reaches for my hand, but stop at the heavy restraints._

_"They're so I don't hurt myself" I whisper, jiggling them slightly._

_His head shakes._

_"We got lucky Kat" he whispers finally._

_"Why?" I respond, looking up from the restraints._

_"The baby, aside from not being able to do anything without tubes, is healthy. No cancer" my heart swells with happiness._

_The baby is healthy._

_"You have the first round of chemo starting tomorrow, I thought I would do something so you wouldn't feel so alone" he takes off his hat, his hair is completely gone. I gasp in shock, wishing I could reach up to touch his smooth head._

_Cato Walker loves me and I love him._

"Are you sure you sure you want to go through with this Katniss?" Cato asks for the one hundredth time as the restraints are unlatched and I can finally move my arms again.

"Do you want me to live" I ask bluntly, not waiting to see the reaction on his face as I push myself out of the bed and to my feet.

"Well, of course I do. I just don't want to you know put you-" I cut him off there.

"Then I have to do it Cato" I know I sound snappy, and rude, but four days of being restrained, on a suicide watch, and not seeing your baby, that mind you may not live, does that to you.

"I just don't want to watch you" he trails off; we both know what he was going to say. Chemo is going to be hell for both of us.

With everything we have been through, we've gotten so close in the past year, that when one of us is hurting the other feels it too. It's not what we want, if I had it my way, he wouldn't be scared at all. But things never seem to go my way do they?

"I'll be fine, I'm a fighter, I can beat this" I give him a confident smile, knowing on the inside I'm lying through my teeth.

"I know you can do it" he reaches out to touch my cheek as Chaff walks in with the wheelchair they insisted I use. I don't see the point in it, but they say the cancer is weakening me and by the time I'm done with the first chemotherapy session I'll be so sick I'll need the wheelchair.

"You can see your family now" Chaff nods to the door.

Cato has been the only one, other than Marvel that was allowed in the room for the past few days. Cato was allowed in because I threatened to kill them all when I got better, and Marvel because the doctors think he helps me the most. Marvel really does help; he keeps me sane through some of my most insane moments.

The big doors open and I look out at the patchwork quilt of different people. De'Antrell is the first to reach me. Thankfully he picks me up, out of the wheelchair that I despise so much, and spins me around.

"My baby girl, you scared me you know that?" he whispers in my ear as he places me on my feet.

"I'm sorry" I look to the pristine tiled ground, knowing I disappointed him.

"I should have taught you better, I'm so sorry I wasn't a better dad. I know I'm not him, but you are like a daughter and you cannot do that to yourself again. You're hurting the people closest to you more than you're hurting yourself" he looks at me through sad eyes and I cant help but feel truly horrid for what I have done to myself.

Marvel's hand snakes around my waist and I can feel his lips pressed closely to my ear.

"It's ok Kat, you didn't know" he whispers so quietly that even I can barely hear it.

I nod inconspicuously and turn my head to bury myself in his thin chest, his lanky arms wrapping around me for a moment before he hands me over to the next person in line.

"Hey Kat" they whisper.

I look down at my hero, in a wheelchair much like mine, he still manages to glow.

"Finnick, I'm so sorry" I drop to my knees; touching the bandage that wraps around is stomach.

"Its fine Katniss, I'm glad I did it. I wasn't just going to let you die" he chuckles softly and then grimaces in pain, stopping as he does.

"You're my hero" I whisper, a tear slipping down my face as Effie pulls me away into a deep embrace.

She lets me go as I look up to see Haymitch.

"Hey sweetheart" he gives me a small smile, as he hugs me I realize I don't smell the usual rank stench of alcohol coming from him "You sobered me up there for a while kid. We had no idea you were feeling so bad" his head drops and he gives me a frown.

"I'm so sorry Haymitch" I let another tear slip down my face.

These people are my family. They love me more than anything and I have hurt them all so bad.

Someone, Marvel I think, guides me back to the wheelchair as Chaff starts to push me down the hallway. Cato follows close behind, while the others stick to where they are.

"There's just one more person that needs to see you" Cato quietly whispers from next to me as we enter another small room.

There isn't a bed like most rooms, just a small box, and the thing inside breaks my heart. The smallest baby I have ever seen in my life stares up at me with big blue eyes, and the first thing I think of is Peeta Mellark.

I stare down at him as the tears fill my eyes, dumping out like buckets of water.

"Peeta" I whisper.

**Ten for part two tonight and I guarantee it will make you bawl like a baby!**

**Hey, do me a favor go check out the best story in the world, Unbelievable by mandymellark. She is amazing, even if I still want to beat her… or hit her with a baseball bat ;)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey…. I AM SO VERY SORRY!**

**I got so busy and I just could not update in the time that I said I would.**

**I will be taking on a new story soon, one that the first two chapters were written by the amazingly talented blackstarashes14. It is going to be a KxP, and if you like the drama in this story! Wait till you read what I have in store for this one!**

**I went to boxing today, and there was this new guy and his girlfriend. I haven't seen them around before, so I assume they were new… My trainer wasn't there yet and I was warming up, wrapping up and stuff, and then they just start making out… I sat there and turned around and after a second I was like… is this how Johanna feels? I thought I was pretty clever… Maybe not… I still thought it was funny.**

**Ten for double feature update tomorrow!**

**Dedicated**

Go back and read the author's note that I know you didn't read…

I watch the little baby in the box as so many memories of the other blonde blue eyed miracle fill me up.

Cato's arms wrap around my waist and I fight the urge to throw them off, his moods haven't been the most pleasant to deal with lately.

I stare for what must be minutes before Chaff breaks me from my thoughts.

"Hey fire, we have to be down in the treatment center in like, what now?" he fumbles looking for his pager that beeps insanely from his hip "Damn idiot" he curses, turning it off as his cellphone starts to ring.

"Chaff" he answers gruffly, rolling his eyes at me "What do you mean the kid broke out again? I thought we agreed to lock the door and the windows" he pauses, starting to push me down the hall at record speed before stopping as a boy runs past us, tearing off I.V.s as he runs "I got him" the phone is roughly shoved in his pocket as we take off after the boy.

Chaff seems to have forgotten he still has the wheelchair; we race down the hall like a dingo on a kangaroo with Cato screaming at him to bring me back the whole way. The whole floor seems to be in chaos. Everyone is trying to stop the blonde kid racing in front of us.

Someone finally stops him and shoves him back down on a stretcher, resembling the bed I was on during the suicide watch.

No one is paying attention to the way I slowly stand, and no one notices when I slowly creep up next to the bed, locking eye contact with the boy. He looks a younger than me, fifteen I would guess. Something about his icy blue eyes sends a chill through my spine.

They glare up at me for a minute before someone sedates him and he falls back onto the pillow, the struggle over.

"Who is he?" I murmur, reaching my hand out to touch him. Chaff's hands swat mine away before I can do anymore.

"His name's Devon. The kid's crazy. Been suicidal for the past month. No family, loved ones, friends. Personally I think the kid needs a friend more than he needs restraints. But every time's the same. Every day he goes runnin' down that hall, and every day we catch him" My fingers trace the long scabbed over cut on my wrist.

The bandages were removed yesterday, but part of me wishes they were still there.

I think back on Peeta's words as he convinced me to wear the swimming suit out.

"_Hey, hey, look at me Katniss. You are who you are, and you should be proud. Don't let people judge you because of it. I know you can beat this, and I know the last thing you need is someone judging you for things they can't even begin to fathom. You are one, no the, strongest person I know. I know that you can do it" he pauses, placing light kisses on the gashed mess of a wrist "You just tell me if anyone messes with you, if they do I'll mess with their face"_

My breathing hitches as I look up at Chaff "I want to meet him" my mind is already set, no one is changing it now.

"Look Fire, as much as I think that would be fun, that won't help you. He's a tough kid" I cut him off.

"If I'm going to die soon, I want to die knowing I changed someone's life" I hiss and I can hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Cato's direction.

"He doesn't let many people in, just how exactly do you plan on saving his life" he laughs loudly, obviously he hasn't caught on to the fact that I'm serious yet.

"Perfect, then we can relate" another sharp breath from Cato.

He's been so distant lately, it's like he's preparing for the worst. My heart sinks just thinking about it. He's giving up on me after coming this far.

"I'm not dead yet you know" I hiss icily, sending a death glare at him through my hardened gray eyes.

"Did I say you were?" he glares back, ice fighting ice.

"You act like it" my inner fighter is starting to break free, but I hold it back. I can't let loose in this hallway with so many people.

"You know what I think Katniss, I think I'm sick of your attitude, I'm sick of you and Marvel being all close, I'm sick of not having my life, and I'm sick of all the problems. Why can't we have a normal relationship huh? If you even know what normal is" he spews violently at me, screaming in anger. Nurses everywhere look up from what they are doing to take a peek at the crazy couple.

"Then leave. Stay the hell away from me Cato, and don't even come near my son. If I hear you laid a finger on him I will unleash a can of kick ass on you" my mind does a little 'what the hell did I just say' before the reality of what I did actually say sinks in.

I told him to leave. I look down at my hands, thinking of an apology, but by the time I look back up, he's gone.

My eyes close and I can't help but cry.

He was everything to me. One of the five people I really let into my life.

First Gale betrayed me, and then Peeta died, Prim following soon after. That leaves me with Cato and Marvel, and now another precious person has been ripped from me.

I want to run after Cato, apologize over and over. Tell him I didn't mean it, but I now it's too late now. He's gone, taking my heart with him.

I'm wheeled to the treatment clinic where lines of cancer patients sit, some somber and some smiling and chatting. I don't make eye contact for fear of being noticed. I'm the new kid once again, only this time it's going to hurt a lot worse.

A doctor explains the procedure and pokes the needle into my arm. All I have to do is wait for my first wave of sickness.

I pull out my iPod and put the ear phones in. The video Finnick gave me has been downloaded, ready to be watched as I press play.

"_Hey Kat, Peeta here. God, I really hope you never see this video, it's slightly embarrassing._

I smile as I watch his pale cheeks go red in the bright lights of the bakery.

_I just made this video to tell you that I always have loved you Katniss, no not in the way you're thinking in your head. I mean I've always liked liked you. I just never got the chance to tell you. I get it, if you're watching this I'm dead, so what good would that do you? _

_I'm making this to tell you that I want you to find the one. I know it's hard, and I know you don't want kids. I want you to find him and never let him go even through the roughest patches. If you're meant to be together then you always will be, for better or for worse, I promise you that, and I always will._

_It's hard, saying all this, because I've always imagined you and me together forever. _

_I always imagine we would have a little boy, with brown hair like yours and blue eyes like mine. Next I wanted a little girl. I must be going crazy. _

_Just always know Kat, I want you to be happy. Fire plus fire doesn't make happy, you need someone who cares, who wants you to be happy. Someone who would drop everything to keep you safe from a nightmare, or who would wrap their arms around you, and protect you from silly things in the movies._

_I know you Katniss, and I know that another boy who doesn't treat you like the amazing, beautiful girl you are isn't what you need._

I sigh as the camera clicks off, burying my head into the pillow. I know all too well the person he just described, and his name doesn't start with a C.

"Hey" a small voice breaks me from my thoughts as I look down to see who the voice belongs to.

The boy is strapped to a wheelchair, Chaff pushing him along in the back.

"Hey" I respond, looking up with a wary glance.

"May I?" he points to my cuts.

I give a small confused nod as he traces all three of them, and the thin red and white scars.

"You're like me" he whispers, and I realize, finally I am like someone.

**Ok, new challenge…. Duh duh duh!**

**Whoever can guess correctly the person Peeta described, first in a review gets to be put in the story. You get to make your own character, or even yourself come to life in the story. The best part it; you get to choose which role you want to play. There will be one more opportunity next chapter to get this prize, so don't get your panties in a twist! **

**So this one was ok to write, the sad one will be next chapter and I swear to god it will be at least seven pages long. I know this one was shorter than usual but I have been so very busy.**

**FOLLOWME ON TWTTTER DedicatedFlower for updates and new story previews!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	16. Chapter 14

**I should probably tell you this now: **

**Katniss is a boxer in this story, I am a boxer.**

**Katniss writes letters in this story, I write letters like hers to people like she has.**

**Katniss has cancer in this story, I do NOT have cancer.**

**I felt I should clear that up, and if any of you do have cancer, please correct me on anything I say wrong in this story!**

I look at the boy, unsure of how to respond, all I know is that the boy sitting in front of me isn't just any boy. The kid is special and I am going to do every damn thing in my power to keep him alive.

"Do you have them too?" I ask quietly, reaching for his wrists. He can barely make it to the bed due to the heave restraints that I quickly undo despite the complaints from Chaff.

I look up at him with a glare.

"You aren't going anywhere, are you Devon?" I turn my glare onto him and he stutters a quick no mam before Chaff can utter another word.

"Fine, but if the kid dies, it's on you" Chaff grunts, slipping his bracelet off of his good hand with one fluid motion before placing it gently around my own wrist 'For luck Fire Girl" he whispers, ruffling my hair before walking out of the treatment center with Seeder at his side with her usual bubbly, knowing smile.

I watch him leave, forgetting about the boy until a mutilated wrist is shoved into my face.

"I have them too, everyone stares at me when I walk" his eyes find the floor and stare at it as though the shiny white tiles have become the most mesmerizing things in the world.

"Don't pay any attention to them" I hiss, remembering everything the girls at Grizzly Jacks said and repeating them in my head.

_How did __she__ get him? I mean look at her, she's a mess._

_Poor boy, having to play babysitter for the cutter._

_He deserves so much better than her, I mean look at that trash, no self-respect at all._

_Look at what she does to herself, I can't believe he, well anyone, can love her._

"You get them too?" he looks up at me with such hopefulness that I can't help but give him a small smile. He has waited all his life to meet someone like him; I can tell by the way his eyes shine.

"You don't get out much do ya kid?" I joke, but on the inside I feel like bursting into tears, willing myself to stay strong for Devon.

He pauses for a moment, and I find the silence calming.

Then he softly speaks "I- you can cry in front of me if you want. I won't tell anyone" he gives me a gentle smile, the kind of smile I used to give Prim.

Prim, I look down at the middle scabbed cut on my arm. That's there for her, a sick way of showing her I still care.

I know it's not right, and part of me wishes that I could take back the cut. The other part of me says otherwise, the other part says that now she will stay with me forever, a constant reminder of my unbending love for her.

"I'm not very good at crying in front of people, but thanks" I groan as a sudden wave of sickness rushes over me. I lean over and empty my stomach into the bucket next to me. A blonde boy notices next to me and gives me a small smile.

"Hey" he extends his hand out to me, standing up somewhat weakly from the comfy recliners that line the walls.

"Hi" I mumble slowly as he takes a seat on the arm of my chair, clearly oblivious to my personal bubble.

"I'm Gloss" he gives me a convincing grim as I fumble with the tubes in my arm until I get it halfway untangled to the point of being able to shake his hand.

"Katniss Everdeen" I give his hand a firm shake as his jaw drops.

"The Katniss Everdeen, the kick ass fighter from Chicago, dude I've heard stories about your skills. Everyone says you're dead" his eyes widen as he takes me in.

"Yeah, how do you know about me" I glower, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well the news of course, something about the upcoming games and getting you to join the women's boxing team. The big morning show did a special on you yesterday. How did you not know that" his speaking speed picks up and I eye Devon warily. He gives me what I suppose is a sympathetic smile before going back to tracing the cuts on his arm with a pained expression.

"I guess I didn't hear about it, are you sure it was me?" I stare it him with disbelief.

"Positive, they even had a picture" he grins, unaware of the fact that he is making me uncomfortable.

"That's nice" I smile, thinking of all the things De'Antrell could have told the news crew about what happened to me. All I know is that every time someone asks him, the story changes.

Another wave of sickness hits me quicker than the first and I barely manage to make it to the bucket in time before I lose another load of my stomach contents.

"Here, chew this. It helps, I promise" he hands me a pack of gum as a nurse makes her way over to him.

"All done today Gloss" she smiles patting him gently on the arm as she takes away the needle.

"Later Everdeen" he calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

I don't know how much longer I sit there, but in the midst of everything, Devon starts to trust me more and more. His body isn't tense like it used to be when he first met me.

We sit in silence mostly, listening to the soft sounds of the monitors in the room, and when Chaff finally comes to pick us up, I am lost in my own world.

I've been pushing so many people away. I'm losing myself to the old Katniss, letting her hide me away again like I did when dad died.

When I get back to the stark white room, I find myself looking longingly over at the paper that lies untouched on the nightstand.

My hands find their way to the pen before even I know what I'm doing. When I look down I see the name in fine print across the top, and I know it's time, it's time to thank my boy with bread.

_Peeta,_

_I don't know how to start this; there are so many things I would like to say to you, tell you. I can't even describe half of my feelings towards you._

_Let's at least get this out of the way, I owe my life to you. Without you I wouldn't be alive today. Words cannot describe how thankful I am for you, and how much you've taught me._

_It seems like just yesterday we were watching the stars and throwing leaves at each other. I miss those days. You made me happy, that was hard to do, and I know I didn't make it easy for you. I just have always thought that if I don't let people in, I won't get hurt as bad, and now I realize how wrong I am._

_I miss having you here, keeping me sane in my most insane moments. The funny thing is, I'm still not taking any of your advice, and I'm still just going along, pretending I don't care what other people think, when really I do._

_I'm so sorry Peet, and I want you back more than anything in the world. Why did you have to leave me alone? Every day I wake up and hope it was all a dream, only to find that it never was, you're gone, but your soul lives on._

_I see you in my son, in the stars at night, but most importantly I see you in the wind that whistles outside the windows. That's how I know you're still here. I hear the wind and I know no matter how far I am, or how deep I go, you will be with me. Forever and Always._

_Love Always,_

_Katniss_

I look up from my writing and let the tears slip out, for Peeta, for Cato, and for Devon. They all deserve so much better.

**READ THIS: The next chapter is going to skip a year, there will be a page or two on what happens in that year at the beginning. I just figured you didn't want a Karvel Fic, so yeah!**

**Hey Guys,**

**First off, I want to say that I am so blessed to have each and every one of you reading this story.**

**I just want to let you know what will be happening in the future for my stories.**

**One, I have not given up on any of them, even if you may think so. Right now I am writing for the one that gets the most feedback and trying to get it under my belt!**

**For those of you who have me on their alert list, I apologize greatly, Walk with Me and The Final Piece are actual updates, the rest are this note!**

**So this will be when I am updating this story next:**

**Walk With Me: **Tomorrow, this is not my chapter, nor is the one I have up. I offered to finish for an author that didn't like the sadness of the story. For those of you who are puzzlers, you know I looooveee to write sad stories. It is guaranteed to make you cry by the fourth chapter!

**Together We Stand: **Tomorrow also, you guys got lucky I know I have kept you all waiting for a very long time and I commend you for waiting this long!

**At First Sight: **By Saturday. I am at a loss right now because I have a few ideas of what I want to happen but I need a plan. You can expect an update soon, and 151 reviews on eight chapters! You all rock!

**The Fire I Need: **Ahh, the story I seem to have neglected the most. I need y'all to review. If I get two reviews telling me to continue I will, but the story just isn't my best work and I feel like kicking myself when I read it so yeah, there you have it. Two people who want a continuation and I will.

**The Final Piece: **You all are spoiled, expect the update tonight! Congrats to Bridget M for the award winning guess, you will be added as soon as you check your PM and respond!

**So there you have it, sorry for making those of you who don't read The Final Piece wait. I am so extremely sorry and as an author I should be doing a better job of managing my stories. I hope you all have it in you to forgive me!**

**Love to ALL,**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	17. Chapter 15 Part One

**I got a new fish today!**

**This is a two part chapter; I was disappointed in reviews because I stayed up very late writing that and then got close to no feedback. I really would like to have at least ten for the update. It keeps me motivated to write better and longer chapter.**

**Every review over ten is another one hundred words I write over 1,500. If we get fifteen, I will write 2,000. If we get twenty five, I will write 3,000 words.**

**THIS IS TWO PARTS**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**

Previously:

_When I get back to the stark white room, I find myself looking longingly over at the paper that lies untouched on the nightstand._

_My hands find their way to the pen before even I know what I'm doing. When I look down I see the name in fine print across the top, and I know it's time, it's time to thank my boy with bread._

_Peeta,_

_I don't know how to start this; there are so many things I would like to say to you, tell you. I can't even describe half of my feelings towards you._

_Let's at least get this out of the way, I owe my life to you. Without you I wouldn't be alive today. Words cannot describe how thankful I am for you, and how much you've taught me._

_It seems like just yesterday we were watching the stars and throwing leaves at each other. I miss those days. You made me happy, that was hard to do, and I know I didn't make it easy for you. I just have always thought that if I don't let people in, I won't get hurt as bad, and now I realize how wrong I am._

_I miss having you here, keeping me sane in my most insane moments. The funny thing is, I'm still not taking any of your advice, and I'm still just going along, pretending I don't care what other people think, when really I do._

_I'm so sorry Peet, and I want you back more than anything in the world. Why did you have to leave me alone? Every day I wake up and hope it was all a dream, only to find that it never was, you're gone, but your soul lives on._

_I see you in my son, in the stars at night, but most importantly I see you in the wind that whistles outside the windows. That's how I know you're still here. I hear the wind and I know no matter how far I am, or how deep I go, you will be with me. Forever and Always._

_Love Always,_

_Katniss_

_I look up from my writing and let the tears slip out, for Peeta, for Cato, and for Devon. They all deserve so much better._

WARNING: a long while passes here!

The days blur together faster than ever, things happen much too quickly for my liking.

The first time I found a patch of hair in my brush, I cried to Marvel, begging him to cut it all off. He refused telling me that I would just be angry at him when I came to my senses in the morning.

Despite what he said, I ran out of the room as fast as my weakening legs could carry me to where I knew I could find Gloss. We had a party, shaving my head and chewing mint gum. It was the most fun I had had in a long time.

Gloss took on a new persona of Peeta, while I saw Peeta in Marvel's calming words, I saw him in Gloss' smile and easy chatter.

Gloss could chat it up with anyone, talking so easily as if he had a charm. Peeta always had that same way with people. Peeta knew people and people knew Peeta.

Cato is gone; he paid for the house, leaving me a good lump of money for my meds. I haven't heard from him since the day he left. He didn't even turn around to say goodbye. A little while after, the news reporters found me, I suspect he had something to do with it. My story raked in more money than I could ever imagine having.

I took off the wedding ring three weeks after he left, when I had finally given up hope that he would miraculously return. I've resorted back to Marvel, knowing he works better with me. Peeta was right when he said ice plus ice never works. Marvel cares, and he always has. I still love Cato, but the back of my mind tells me he's never coming back. Marvel is the one.

I've watched little PJ, the name we decided for the baby, grow from a tiny little thing to a full grown healthy baby. Two weeks after Cato left me for good, I got to hold him for the first time. It broke down every barrier I had set up between me and the others. I guess little PJ was the reason behind the movement Marvel had been dying to create.

It started out small, Devon inviting as many of his friends like him that he could. We taught them the basics of getting back to normal. The hospital gave us a little room to set up in. We had a few punching bags that on the good days, and maybe a few of the days I couldn't take much, I could teach the kids how to punch on, a corner to paint, and four sofa's in a square as a place to talk.

Then more people began showing up and soon we were moved yet again to a bigger room, and then more than just the broken kids with eating disorders and the kids on suicide watch. We started to get the mothers of children like my own started coming to get everything off their chest. Even Haymitch showed up every once and a while when he needed someone to talk to.

I watched as Devon changed more and more by every day, becoming the happy teenager he deserves to be. The cuts on his wrists became scars and the sunken look in his eyes disappeared.

We were given the basement of the large hospital for our new affectionately nicknamed organization 'Stay Alive'. Haymitch slurred that to Devon once when Devon asked him for advice. When he came to me and told me I could only chuckle, remembering my first fight when that was the only advice he gave me.

Stay alive has reached many people, more groups under the same name springing up in various hospitals. Hell I'm not even in my own hospital half the time. Marvel and I travel to all the different hospitals, meeting the children we somehow managed to affect. It's like Peeta is finally getting his way. I'm happy and 'm making other people happy so it works.

Five months after the movement started, a movie producer contacted Marvel and I, he said we wanted to make a documentary on what we were doing and Stay Alive as a whole, based around two of our greatest success stories, Devon and a girl named Bonnie. They agreed and after another long while of grueling filming and long waits, our movie was made.

That leaves me where I am today, standing in front of the mirror with a long forest green evening gown, much like the one Annie bought me on. The premiere is tonight.

I run my hands over the soft silky fabric, enjoying the sensation over my hands. My rounds of chemo have been going ok, granted I look a fright, and I feel that way too for the most part. I'm a fighter, I always have been. A little puke isn't going to stop me.

The first few days are always the worst, shaking, vomiting. I don't let anyone in my room; I just sit with the IV, praying it will go away. Sometimes it does, but the pain stays, my body aches constantly. Marvel usually disobeys my rules and sneaks in, holding me like Cato used to.

I let a small sob escape me as I look at myself. It's no wonder Cato left me. Who would want someone like me anyways?

"Oh Kat, you look so beautiful" Enobaria gasps, startling me out of my thoughts as she walks up to stand behind me "Annie's here to see you, you're lucky they let you have so many people come as guests under your name" she looks me over with a small smile

I give a little chuckle and tick off the people I have coming in my head. Marvel and I of course will be taking a walk down the red carpet together along with Bonnie and Devon. They have both helped each other so much, and I think he has his eye on her. Gloss and his date, a volunteer nurse named Bridget who helps me with the sickness every now and then, get a ticket. Annie and Finnick of course, Haymitch, Effie, Enobaria, De'Antrell, even a special ticket for Peeta has been reserved. I know there are more in our group that I am missing, but knowing that my small makeshift family will be there warms my heart.

"Miss. Everdeen" I hear Bridget call out from the front hall of the suite.

I look up at the girl towering over me in black heels and a red dress.

"What did we talk about? I don't like the Miss part Bridget" she smiles and holds PJ out to me with a knowing glance at the ever present marks where the IV entered my arm.

The next round of treatment as my doctors call it begins tomorrow. I know what it really means, it means hell begins tomorrow.

I cradle my baby boy in my arms, finding myself lost in the blue ocean of eyes that remind me so much of his fathers.

"Hey brainless, your limo awaits" I hear Jo call as she lets herself in through the hall door.

The hospital finds it necessary to have me stay there. As much as I hate it, they guilt me into it by telling me that a kid could die overnight if they don't get to see Stay Alive quick enough. It gets me every time.

"Marvel didn't say anything about a limo" I groan, shifting PJ over to Jo, watching her face light up as he reaches his chubby arms to her short hair. She opted out of going to stay with her favorite god nephew as she calls him.

"That's because he knew if he told you he wouldn't get you to ride in it" she chuckles, making a funny face at PJ who laughs hysterically. I give them a small smile before Enobaria and I walk out of the room.

We meet Marvel at the elevator, looking just about as nervous as I am.

"Hey" he gives me a quick kiss on the forehead, looking at the doors as they open and we step in ready for the wildest night of our lives.

Flashes, smiles, lights. It seems to take forever just to get us into the theater for the showing, then we have to socialize. If I was anyone other than myself, I would love this, but I hate talking.

I meet a few stars, shake hands with a few singing icons before we are ushered back.

The movie is a blur of tears, and joy, and love. It truly surprised me, but what surprises me more is the ending.

People I love sit in a line, all on assorted stools around each other. There are only five of them, but I know there are so many more out there.

Devon speaks first "This movie is dedicated to our wonderful teacher Katniss Everdeen without whom I would not be here today" he pauses as the camera man asks a question to the group.

A deep voice surprises me as the first to speak, and my heart nearly stops.

**He's baaaa-aaack! **

**FIRST PERSON TO GUESS THE EXACT FIVE PEOPLE ON THE STOOLS WINS A CHARACTER… I WILL EXPLAIN IF YOU WIN. YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO OF THEM!**

**Let's get some reviews for an update please!**

**Dedicated**


	18. Chapter 15 Part Two

**Well, this is short, but I needed to get it out there because I want the next chapter to be amazing and mind blowing so this had to be slightly short!**

"What's the first thing that pops into your head when you think about Katniss?" the camera man asks. The first to speak is the blonde haired man that sits next to Devon.

His hair has grown back out to the spikey mess it used to be and his blue eyes seem even bluer than usual. I have to hold my breath to keep from choking on the air.

"I think about insane strength" his voice is even, but I can hear the pain that has been masked so carefully behind the extreme cool.

"Why is that?" the interviewer probes and Cato shifts in his seat.

"Think about it for a minute, think about everything that girl has been through. Sure there were some things that brought her down, but she stood right back up. Her sister died, her mother left, her boyfriend" I notice the way he grips his stool tightly, his knuckles turning white as he corrects himself "her ex-boyfriend was abusive, she has cancer, her husband left her" he looks away from the camera, fidgeting with the ring on his finger "you go try that and try to come back without killing yourself. She has never ceased to amaze me" Cato barely gets to finish before the camera is shifted over to De'Antrell.

"God, I don't even know what to say about her. She's been the daughter I always wanted" he pauses and I know what he is going to talk about next "When my wife passed, I thought I lost that chance to be the father I wanted to be. Then along came a little stick thin girl with a passion for fighting like her daddy. We've always had a special bond, and when her dad was shot, she turned to me. I always thought she needed me, but really I needed her. So when I think of her I think about my daughter, and I couldn't be more proud" tears run down the big man's face and I reach over Marvel to grab his big hand in my own frail one.

"And you Enobaria, what do you think about when you see the girl you've taken under your wing?" the interviewer asks, facing Enobaria who fidgets uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess you could say I think about the bruised girl I met the first time Gale assaulted her in PC. I remember how terrified she was, but she didn't want any help. I called her every day for two or three weeks until she finally called us in to help her. It was terrible what I saw. I saw myself in her, and then when she lunged at Gale, I could see everything that I wanted for myself. She made me realize that I can help other people like us. So when I think of her, I think of myself, only twenty times stronger" I stare up at the screen, in awe.

Marvel shifts into the line of focus next, and like Peeta, he settles straight into the spotlight.

"Is it my turn already?" he gives a little chuckle and I sigh into his arms, shrinking back into his chest "Ok, well there are so many things that could describe her. She's amazing, stunning, but most importantly she has this subtle charm that sucks you right in. You always want to know more about her, and get to know her. It's pretty much insane how she can draw someone like her in. You just want to know her story automatically. I am so lucky to know her and just be around her all the time. I've watched her transform from nothing into an amazing woman, a woman I love very much" I look up at Marvel with a small smile as he presses a kiss to my temple.

"I need to use the restroom, I don't feel well" I whisper in his ear and he slowly helps me stand as we sneak out of the theater, praying none of the cameras catch us leaving.

I barely make it to the toilet before I lose the little dinner I had in my stomach, Marvel holds back my hair, stroking it softly while he tries to pump some comforting words into me.

The hand that isn't holding my hair makes gentle patterns on my back, sending chills through my spine.

I'm suddenly brought back to the first few weeks of my pregnancy, he did the same thing then that he is now.

_"I think I'm going to be sick" I groan as another wave of sickness rolls over me, I get these about every other morning, but I usually blow it off as food poisoning, considering my stomach has never settled well with most of the food I eat._

_I barely make it to the toilet before I empty the contents of dinner last night and my nonexistent breakfast into the toilet bowl._

_"Oh god Kat, that's the third time this week, you really should go see a doctor" marvel holds the hair out of my face as I wipe my mouth off with toilet paper, the sick feeling immediately leaving me._

_"I'm fine" I whisper standing up to look in the mirror. My stomach is puffed a little more than usual and if I didn't know my body, I would have barely noticed "Do I look fat to you?" my nose crinkles as I pinch some of the barely existent fat on my hips._

_"You look beautiful" he wraps his arms around my waist, as he turns me to face him my eye catches something, a box of pads lying next to the toilet._

_My mind reels, it's the second time I have missed, oh god, it can't be. I look in the mirror again, rubbing my slightly bulging stomach. Everything clicks together then_.

"Here, have some water" Marvel fills up a small Dixie cup from beside the sink.

My body shudders as the cool water chills my burning throat.

"You ok?" he takes me into his arms and I shy away from him slightly.

Ever since Cato left, Marvel has been filling his shoes, but I can't help but think about the way Cato used to love me. Cato was my everything; he was my reason to stay alive before anyone else was.

I miss the way he held me, comforted me after the nightmares. He made me feel safe, and loved, and wanted.

"I know you miss him Katniss" Marvel whispers in my ear, he doesn't need a response, he's gotten used to my silence.

We sit me in his arms, for what must be at least thirty minutes. At least until I'm sure I'm not going to lose everything again.

Marvel helps me to my feet, pulling me up to his level.

"You are so brave" his hand finds mine and a bit of strength is surged through me.

We walk back into the theater but I stay in the back, looking out over the crowd of people that sit with a mix of emotions.

Everyone in this theater has gotten a tiny taste of what life is like for those who have stayed alive. No one can ever understand how we really feel, but for one night people are seeing how horrible things can be transformed for the best. People all over the world for days are going to know of me, the girl with fire, and her boyfriend Marvel who have taken the worst of things and made them into the best.

The only thing I wish I could change is the person I supposedly love to Cato.

I sneak back out of the theater as the credits begin to play and wait for the onslaught of people to start coming. The doors open and I look up to catch a blonde making his way towards me.

"Kat" he nods, shaking my hand.

"Cato" my voice gets caught in the back of my throat as I look up at him.

"I miss you" he barely manages before a bouncy blonde makes her way through the hordes of people making their way out of the theater.

"Babe, where'd you go, I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you talking to her? Didn't you say you didn't want to talk to her" she gives me a smirk as I choke on my tears, fighting my way through the crowd as Cato calls out for me, but I don't stop until I find Marvel.

What the hell happened?

**IT'S SHORT I KNOW, BUT IF I GET TEN REVIEWS BY TEN I WILL UPDATE WITH A MEGA CHAPTER.**

**I love you all to death and I love your reviews, they never cease to amaze me! I am so honored to write for all of you!**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**I know you all hate marvel-glimmer. I like the whole marvel pairing but since y'all don't I guess it will have to change soon… SADFACE**

_Previously…_

_Everyone in this theater has gotten a tiny taste of what life is like for those who have stayed alive. No one can ever understand how we really feel, but for one night people are seeing how horrible things can be transformed for the best. People all over the world for days are going to know of me, the girl with fire, and her boyfriend Marvel who have taken the worst of things and made them into the best._

_The only thing I wish I could change is the person I supposedly love to Cato._

_I sneak back out of the theater as the credits begin to play and wait for the onslaught of people to start coming. The doors open and I look up to catch a blonde making his way towards me._

_"Kat" he nods, shaking my hand._

_"Cato" my voice gets caught in the back of my throat as I look up at him._

_"I miss you" he barely manages before a bouncy blonde makes her way through the hordes of people making their way out of the theater._

_"Babe, where'd you go, I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you talking to her? Didn't you say you didn't want to talk to her" she gives me a smirk as I choke on my tears, fighting my way through the crowd as Cato calls out for me, but I don't stop until I find Marvel._

_What the hell happened?_

_. . . _

I lay on the stiff hospital bed, going through my third pack of tissues of the night.

Everything seems so wrong, so out of focus. It's like I'm seeing things, but they all are blurry and foggy. I'm lost in a sea of tears and forgotten dreams, just trying to find my way.

"Miss. Katniss?" I turn in time to see Bridget walking into the room, the makeup from the party long since washed off, and her red dress is slightly disheveled. Gloss must have had her partying hard. I would hate to know what they were doing for the hour they disappeared.

"Bridget" I respond, too sad to even correct her.

"I was just coming up to let you know that well, we have a preposition for you, but also to tell you that you should get some rest, you know how hard tomorrow is going to be" she pushes a few loose strands of her jet black hair behind her ear.

"I don't really want to talk right now" my voice is softer than it ever has been as I bury my head back into the pillow.

"It can wait Katniss, that's right, just go to sleep" she gently pulls the covers up over my head.

I fall into a soft slumber, fidgeting at the nightmares my dreams throw at me.

They're always the same, Cato is gone, and Gale is back. He always beats the crap out of me. Every time I wake up, I reach for Cato, only to find he is gone.

Tonight is different, instead of a nightmare breaking me from my sleep, a slow buzz from my nightstand does.

I'm used to these calls by now, it usually means Marvel and I are needed with one of the program kids. Since Marvel is nowhere to be found, I'll have to deal with the poor kid.

"Hello" I mumble into the phone, the nightshift nurse, Amber is used to my grumpy greetings.

"Katniss?" there is a slow whisper and then my mind freezes me. I would know this voice anywhere, but it can't be. He wouldn't risk calling with that girl around.

"What do you want Cato?" I hiss into the speaker, practically growling with hostility towards him.

"Look, I just want to talk, please. Hear me out Katniss, I never meant to hurt you" I can feel his voice shaking with each word as sadness mixes with the words, making a melancholy fog surrounding me.

"You had a great way of showing it Cato" I growl, but the end of my statement turns into a weak cry as I clench the edges of my sheets in my hands tightly.

"It was never my intention Katniss; I just needed some time away from all the problems. I needed to relax, have fun for a while before we took on cancer. It hurt me more than you think" his voice is far away and I can tell he's thinking about something else.

"And I suppose getting laid by the blonde chick whenever you want just hurt worse" I laugh, dark humor and sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Who Glim? No, Katniss that was one thing that's reserved for you. I wouldn't let her touch me" his voice has raised. I've struck a nerve.

"So now she's Glim? You used me Cato Walker" I yell into the phone.

"I would never use you" his voice is broken now, every part of him tearing loose.

My voice is a whisper as I finally say the few words I never thought I could ever say to the man I still love.

"I want a divorce" I whisper, the other end is silent.

We've both accepted that right now, things weren't the best, that separation works better. I think in our hearts we both thought that the separation wouldn't last forever, that one of the days we would just get back to normal. Divorcing each other makes that thought unreachable, but sadly it's what I want.

"This is something we have to talk about Kat" is the only response I get.

"Does it even need to be talked about? Really, does it?" I choke out "We both know this is for the best, you can marry a girl that has no problems other than what her hair looks like and I can date a guy who can handle my problems. Marvel has been there for me Cato, when I thought no one else was. He was there when you left" I let my voice fall again as I toy with a loose string on the comforter.

"It does, I have to go" the line goes dead before I can tell him where to ship the papers to.

Sleep finds me again as I bawl my eyes out, but I welcome the black oblivion as another way to escape the pain that surrounds me like fireworks.

I wake up the smell of flowers, and a lot of them. My nose wrinkles as I cautiously open one eye to see that I am in fact surrounded by a lot of flowers.

"What the hell" I murmur under my breath, rolling over and pushing the sheets roughly off my body.

If this was Marvel's doings, I am going to kill him. Standing is painful, so I sit down on the bed and pull out my phone, scrolling through old texts from marvel, trying to see if he hinted at anything like this.

"There are five hundred and eighty four of them" a deep voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up at Cato.

"I don't want any of them" I groan, pulling the covers up and over my body.

"There's one for every day of my life that I've loved you" he gently pulls the covers off of me with soft hands. His fingertips linger near my hairless head and self-consciously I pull away, grabbing my hat off of the bedside table.

"No, keep it off, you're beautiful" he whispers, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I don't want your stupid day roses" I respond, pushing him away from me with a weak shove.

"This rose is for today. Kat, I still love you" he tries to pull me up into his arms, but I manage to shy away from him.

"I brought you this" he picks up a covered tote off the ground and opens it slowly.

The first thing he pulls out is a carton of the chocolate peanut butter ice cream I loved so much when we were together. Now I can barely walk by the parlor without a meltdown.

Next is a stack of magazines, featuring the game team this year, and four others with a picture of me on the front cover.

The last is a small note, all it says is I love you, but I know it means so much more, and as my heart bounds out of my chest, I whisper it back.

"I love you Cato"

**Well, I had this long fight and scene drawn out in my mind, but then my dad decided it would be a great time to start an I hate you session. I'm feeling a bit like a failure right now so yeah, plenty of tears tonight . So that's why it not long. I may change this chapter when I get time so that it includes everything.**

**Anyways I'd like to see A BUTTLOAD of reviews tonight because I gave y'all what you wanted.**

**Let's aim for twenty or no update tomorrow. I will also be updating walk with me!**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**


	20. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANT: If you want spoilers for this and all my other stories, follow me DedicatedFlower on twitter!**

_In case you have forgotten:_

_I wake up the smell of flowers, and a lot of them. My nose wrinkles as I cautiously open one eye to see that I am in fact surrounded by a lot of flowers._

_"What the hell" I murmur under my breath, rolling over and pushing the sheets roughly off my body._

_If this was Marvel's doings, I am going to kill him. Standing is painful, so I sit down on the bed and pull out my phone, scrolling through old texts from marvel, trying to see if he hinted at anything like this._

_"There are five hundred and eighty four of them" a deep voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up at Cato._

_"I don't want any of them" I groan, pulling the covers up and over my body._

_"There's one for every day of my life that I've loved you" he gently pulls the covers off of me with soft hands. His fingertips linger near my hairless head and self-consciously I pull away, grabbing my hat off of the bedside table._

_"No, keep it off, you're beautiful" he whispers, leaning over to kiss my forehead._

_"I don't want your stupid day roses" I respond, pushing him away from me with a weak shove._

_"This rose is for today. Kat, I still love you" he tries to pull me up into his arms, but I manage to shy away from him._

_"I brought you this" he picks up a covered tote off the ground and opens it slowly._

_The first thing he pulls out is a carton of the chocolate peanut butter ice cream I loved so much when we were together. Now I can barely walk by the parlor without a meltdown._

_Next is a stack of magazines, featuring the game team this year, and four others with a picture of me on the front cover._

_The last is a small note, all it says is I love you, but I know it means so much more, and as my heart bounds out of my chest, I whisper it back._

_"I love you Cato"_

"I love you Cato" I pause for a moment, letting the words sink in.

I mull them over in my mind, do I really love him? I've worked so well with Marvel the past few months, but I've always felt like a piece of me was missing. Then again, he left me, in my worst of times. I was alone for however long the time was. He left his son, his son could have died and he would have never known.

"But, I don't know how I can forgive you Cato" I finish, looking at the stiff bed sheets like they have become the most interesting things in the world.

"I understand that Kat, but please try. I know I left you, and I know you needed me, but please" his voice is even more broken than before and his electric eyes follow my gaze to the window.

It's a beautiful day out, much like the day I first met him. We were both so broken, and yet we made each other whole. Without him I am broken, but he has been fixed, miraculously.

"Do you realize what you did to me?" I hiss, looking back at him, holding my stare.

"I do realize what I did to you Katniss, I understand why you're angry" he responds evenly, there isn't even a sprinkle of anger in his calm voice.

"Obviously you don't" my voice is a whisper, the bed sheets becoming interesting again.

"I know I made it hard for you Katniss, and I know rebounding to Glimmer wasn't the right thing to do. You have to hear me out; I didn't know leaving you would hurt you so bad. I wanted to come back, I really did. By the fourth week I was ready to rip my hair out I missed you so much. Then I saw the interviews in the magazines, and all the pictures of you smiling with Marvel. I thought you were happier with him. I left you with him so he could help you. I thought that if I could just step out of the picture for the moment that you would let him in, and he would make you happier. When I saw the pictures, I assumed that's what happened. I am so sorry Katniss, I'm sorry for leaving you and PJ all alone. I'm sorry for going to another girl when I know you're the only one I can ever love. I'm sorry for hurting you, but most of all, I'm sorry for trying to stop loving you." His eyes meet mine, and I can feel my mouth agape, staring at the man in front of me.

"Cato, I" I stutter, stopping due to my lack of words.

"Shh, don't talk. It's going to be ok" he whispers, making his way to the bed and sitting gently on the edge.

Nodding, I scoot towards him until I lay my hairless head is laying in his lap.

He rubs gentle swirls on it, humming some tune I vaguely remember.

"That song, I know it" I finally whisper when he starts his third time through.

"It was the first dance we danced at our wedding" he smiles, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on top of my head.

"Sing it to me" I ask, closing my eyes anticipating the first words.

The soft piano of the song plays the intro in my head as I wait for him to start singing.

_Troubles of yesterday flash across the sky_

_Just storm clouds passing by_

_He was just another broken angel_

_She was trying to learn to fly_

_The world said you aren't worth it_

_She vowed to show them now_

_Prayers and old letters stacked in a box_

_He would do anything just to see her smile_

_Prayers and old letters stacked in a box_

_He would do anything just to hear that laugh_

_Even with the storm clouds looming above_

_Every thought, every memory, just hanging onto today_

_Nothing else mattered, only each other everyday_

_Every thought, every memory, just hanging on to today_

_And they prayed, take them away_

_She was broken without a doubt_

_Her life falling from the clouds_

_He loved her from the moment he saw her_

_His eyes said it all_

_Some people called it crazy_

_They called it timely fate_

_Even with the storm clouds looming above_

_Every thought, every memory, just hanging onto today_

_Nothing else mattered, only each other every day_

_Every thought, every memory, just hanging on to today_

_And they prayed, take them away_

_Prayers and old letters stacked in a box_

_He would do anything just to see her smile_

_Prayers and old letters stacked in a box_

_He would do anything just to hear that laugh_

_Even with the storm clouds looming above_

_Every thought, every memory, just hanging onto today_

_Nothing else mattered, only each other everyday_

_Every thought, every memory, just hanging on to today_

_And they prayed, take them away_

He finishes and I realize that I have been singing along with him from the time he opened his mouth.

That song meant so much to us; the song writer seemed to have us in mind when they wrote it. It fits so perfectly with everything we are and represent.

"That song was made for us" he gives me a goofy grin, playing paddy cake with my limp hands.

"Oh my god" I jump up, ignoring the brief moment of dizziness I get.

"What?" he gasps, startled by my quick jump.

"I totally forget about Jo and PJ last night" I cover my face with my hands, falling back onto the bed, crying childish tears.

"I'm sure Jo has been taking great care of him" he rubs my back with a soothing hand.

"I'm the world's worst mother, how do you forget about your kid" I whimper, pulling away to look at him.

"Look, you're not a bad mother, last night was hard. You cried yourself to sleep. Katniss you deserved to have one night that you didn't have to take care of everyone but yourself." His words sooth me, and I calm down bit by bit.

"You know, I haven't kissed my wife in what? Six months?" he gives me a grin, pulling me up close to him.

I don't have time for a snappy answer before his lips are on mine. It's like fireworks erupt in my head, I've missed this feeling.

He makes me feel so wanted, so loved and I can't get enough of it.

I can hear the door creak open, but I think nothing of it, that is until I hear the strangled Katniss, and the door slam shut.

Marvel.

**NOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS!**

**THE SONG IN THIS IS MINE, NO COPYING. OH AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, BECAUSE I WROTE IT IN TEN MINUTES FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**I am going back to school tomorrow, bleh.**

**There is a new update schedule….**

**Mondays, and Fridays: The Final Piece**

**Tuesdays: At First Sight**

**Wednesday: off**

**Thursday: Walk With Me (meaning tomorrow I will update)**

**Saturdays: Together We Stand**

**Sundays: whatever gets the most reviews**

**FOLLOW ME DedicatedFlower for updates on stories, previews and news on what stories I will update and when. I expect all of you to DO IT! Cato will even cook you a meal with brownies**


	21. Chapter 18

**THIS IS SHORT AND YALL ARE GOING TO DEAL WITH IT. PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

_"Look, you're not a bad mother, last night was hard. You cried yourself to sleep. Katniss you deserved to have one night that you didn't have to take care of everyone but yourself." His words sooth me, and I calm down bit by bit._

_"You know, I haven't kissed my wife in what? Six months?" he gives me a grin, pulling me up close to him._

_I don't have time for a snappy answer before his lips are on mine. It's like fireworks erupt in my head, I've missed this feeling._

_He makes me feel so wanted, so loved and I can't get enough of it._

_I can hear the door creak open, but I think nothing of it, that is until I hear the strangled Katniss, and the door slam shut._

_Marvel._

"No" I whisper, pulling away from Cato as I watch Marv's slim figure run down the hall.

"Katniss, go" Cato gently shoves me after him but I remain frozen in my place.

What kind of a horrible slut am I? Who does that to another human being? I must be a terrible person; Marvel of all people was hurt by my actions.

"Oh my god" I manage to choke out, the tears pushing at my eyes.

Life keeps taking from me; sometimes I know the death coming is going to be a happy ending. There will be no more fights, no more battles to lose. I'll be happy, maybe even see Prim and Peeta again. Maybe dying won't be such a horrible thing. Maybe it would be better for all of us.

"I want everything to go away Cato" I whisper to him, realizing a second too late where my thoughts have gone.

They've gone to a place I swore I was never going to go back to. I promised myself I would never think that way again, and there I go, thinking about it like its nothing.

"Katniss, don't you dare" his jaw tightens, his muscles popping out in shadows against the pale milky shade of his skin.

"I need to find him" is my only response as I jump off the bed, pain following like a persistent snake ready to bite me.

I know where he is, he's down in the basement. He's always there when he has problems. It's his safe haven from the world.

I take the elevator, sitting down as I make the long ride down the twenty floors between us.

I think back on the past few days, weeks, months really.

"_He's really gone this time?" Marvel's face furrows as he looks at me with the intensity to fall a large building._

"_Gone" I nod, looking up at his face. I've never noticed his features before, or the way his dark green eyes bore into mine like they can see my soul._

"_Maybe it isn't as bad as you think" he reaches down to pat my arm._

"_Marvel don't do this now" I plead, looking into those big green eyes._

"_I don't mean it that way Kat, I mean maybe for now you're free. You don't have to worry about pleasing anyone of anything like that, you can just you know, be you" he gives me what is supposed to be a convincing smile, but it fails miserably._

"_You two are so alike" I grin softly; thinking of Peeta and the way he always made me feel twenty times better._

"_Peeta?" he questions, cocking his head to the side for a moment._

"_Yeah" is my only response as I fiddle with a string on the padded armrests of the comforter._

I smile at the small piece of time, thinking of all the other times he made me smile. There are too many to count. Then there's Cato, sweet, loving, protective Cato. He's loved me through everything. Every tear, every cut.

_My nose wrinkles as I cautiously open one eye to see that I am in fact surrounded by a lot of flowers._

_"What the hell" I murmur under my breath, rolling over and pushing the sheets roughly off my body._

_If this was Marvel's doings, I am going to kill him. Standing is painful, so I sit down on the bed and pull out my phone, scrolling through old texts from marvel, trying to see if he hinted at anything like this._

_"There are five hundred and eighty four of them" a deep voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up at Cato._

_"I don't want any of them" I groan, pulling the covers up and over my body._

_"There's one for every day of my life that I've loved you" he gently pulls the covers off of me with soft hands. His fingertips linger near my hairless head and self-consciously I pull away, grabbing my hat off of the bedside table._

_"No, keep it off, you're beautiful" he whispers, leaning over to kiss my forehead._

_"I don't want your stupid day roses" I respond, pushing him away from me with a weak shove._

_"This rose is for today. Kat, I still love you" he tries to pull me up into his arms, but I manage to shy away from him._

_"I brought you this" he picks up a covered tote off the ground and opens it slowly._

_The first thing he pulls out is a carton of the chocolate peanut butter ice cream I loved so much when we were together. Now I can barely walk by the parlor without a meltdown._

_Next is a stack of magazines, featuring the game team this year, and four others with a picture of me on the front cover._

_The last is a small note, all it says is I love you, but I know it means so much more, and as my heart bounds out of my chest, I whisper it back._

_"I love you Cato"_

My mind is a jumbled mess, sending me reeling.

I can only have one, and now I have to choose.

**With that, I leave you all tonight. I have so much homework and wrote this in thirty minutes. This is also to tell you that updates WILL NOT BE WEEKLY OR FREQUENT UNLESS THERE IS A SIGNIFICANT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS.**

**So who do yall chose? I want to know in the review.**

**Team Marvel? Or Team Cato?**

**This is kind of a teaser short chapter, please don't kill me. I've been super sick from stuff lately and all the energy has just drained from my body. I need to sleep.**

**Please be nice in the reviews, my life could use some kindness right now…**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	22. Chapter 19: Peace

**This is the final chapter of The Final Piece; the next chapter will be the epilogue in Cato's POV. I know this is startling because I have kept these final chapters quiet.**

**What this does mean: I will be starting Pieces of the Past; this will be a prequel to both of my stories in the Puzzle series. I know you all love Peeta so much, and judging by how much fun I had writing the letters I will have fun incorporating him into the story.**

**I do have a warning for the Pieces of the Past: If you are younger than like twelve I wouldn't advise reading it. This story will be the heaviest story that I will have. If you couldn't handle some of the material from the past two stories, I would suggest not reading Pieces of the Past.**

**Mature Content Includes:**

**ABUSE will be the biggest part of the story.**

**Self-Harm**

**Suicide Attempts much more serious than the past**

**Major Characters:**

**Peeta**

**Katniss**

**Gale**

**Madge **

**De'Antrell**

**Sae**

**Prim **

**And a few other characters I shall throw in, you know me always a surprise!**

**Lastly, whoever can make the best video trailer using scenes from anywhere, props to those who actually act it out, will get to choose an important prize, it will have to do with Pieces of the Past, but the trailer MUST BE LIFES PUZZLE OR THE FINAL PIECE. Please PM me the link, or email it to me at dedicatedwallflower , or if you're feeling super cool, you can tweet it to me DedicatedFlower. PM-Email-Tweet me for contest questions.**

**OH and follow me on Twitter DedicatedFlower!**

**This chapter will be shorter, but if you all review, and mention the contest, or Pieces of the past, I will send you a 500 word preview, or the beginning of the story. If you are anon, still do this, and I will tell you where to find the link when I post the epilogue.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**

Yeah, real clever, skipping past the long author's note, that's right… I caught you. Read it…. This story depends on it.

I find him where I thought I would, sitting under the giant fake tree down the middle of the Stay Alive area.

"Hey" I whisper softly, sitting down beside him. He barely looks up at me.

"Hey" he finally whispers mustering a small smile.

"Marvel" I manage to get out before he silences me.

"Don't Kat, just don't" his hands find his face, rubbing his eyes profusely.

"But I'm so sorry Marvel, I am. But you know where I stand with this" I gently massage my temples, the headache from last night coming back.

"Yeah, I get it, you love him" he whispers, uttering a dark laugh.

"No, Marvel" I plead, taking his hands away from his face.

"You know, I've always known this would happen. I was just stupid to let it happen. I guess I just trusted you to you know, feel the same way as I do, but that's ridiculous isn't it Katniss. You'll always love him won't you" he gives me a small smile.

"You are so good Marvel" I bury my head into his shoulder, his arms wrapping around me almost automatically with no hesitation.

"Tell me it will never work Katniss" he finally nods, looking into my eyes with his own green ones.

"I-You know there's a girl out there that is going to love you so much Marvel" he cuts me off for the umpteenth time, covering my mouth with his finger.

"No, tell me that girl is never going to be you" he looks deeper into my eyes, seeing my conflicted soul as always.

The old Katniss would have looked at him and told him never, but everything I've gone through, especially PJ has made me soft. I don't want to hurt him, his feelings matter to me now more than ever. I can tell he knows the process that is happening deep in my mind.

Finally I meet his eyes and whisper quietly "I love Cato".

"Then I guess that means I'm in the friend zone" he weakly laughs, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead "I love you Kat, I'm always right here for you, you know that right?" he smiles, standing and leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

. . .

"Hey, how you feeling" Cato whispers quietly, rocking a sleeping PJ in his arms.

"Ok" I respond mechanically, this round of chemo has been one of my worst.

I stifle the urge to barf and I hold my arms out for PJ. While Cato was gone I got used to holding PJ in my arms.

His eyes open as he is passed to me and he automatically buries his hands under my head.

I stare down at my baby boy, his eccentric blue eyes lock with mine for a second. He reminds me so much of the man he was named after. My only prayer is to see him grow up, to hear him call me mommy.

I'm getting sicker by the day, I can only hold on so much longer. I'm strong enough that no one notices, pain and I don't get along to well. I count days by treatments, waiting for hell to start and end. My only reason to keep breathing is nestled in my arms now.

"I'm trying for you" I whisper quietly in his ear, watching as his face lights up in a heartbreaking grin.

I give him a weak smile, handing him back to Cato just in time to throw up in the bucket at my feet.

Cato rubs gentle circles on my back as I cough up the last bit. His eyes dance with concern. He hates chemo for many reasons, the pain it causes me being one of them.

"You should try to rest" he whispers in my ear as I lay my head back down on the pillow.

The door opens, revealing Bridget and Jo. Bridge unclips the painful IVs as Jo takes the baby from Cato. They seem to know we need our time together.

"Will you stay with me?" I question, rolling to bury my head in his chest.

"Always" he responds, wrapping his arms around me.

I close my eyes, murmuring a quiet I love you.

The last thing I hear before sleep sets in around me is his response.

"I will always love you"

Then, for the first time in seven years, a peace settles around me, the final piece, my final piece, clicks into place.

Life's puzzle has made me complete.

**I didn't…. oh but I had to.**

**What just happened? Bonus points for those who guess correct.**

**So if you didn't read the AN up top please read it now.**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A NEW BETA, A FRESH MIND FOR PIECES OF THE PAST. YOU MUST BE OK WITH THE MATURE THEMES LISTED ABOVE. NO THERE IS NO SEX.**

Love to all,

Dedicated


	23. Chapter 20: Epilogue Cato POV

**So, this is the last Chapter, how's everyone feel.**

**I know I'm awful, Oh my Gooooodd how could I ever do this, they're supposed to ride off into the sunset, I hate you, you're a terrible author.**

**She died; it wasn't supposed to be a happy story.**

**Anyways I am getting sicker and sicker and I don't know what's up, all I know is that at eight o clock tonight I felt like it was three in the morning. I guess I should go to bed then.**

**IF YOU PMED ME ABOUT PIECES OF THE PAST, REVIEWED IT, OR ASKED ME ABOUT THE CONTEST, I WILL GET BACK TO YOU TOMORROW, PLEASE BE PACIENT**

**I do have a warning for the Pieces of the Past: If you are younger than like twelve I wouldn't advise reading it. This story will be the heaviest story that I will have. If you couldn't handle some of the material from the past two stories, I would suggest not reading Pieces of the Past.**

**Mature Content Includes:**

**ABUSE will be the biggest part of the story.**

**Self-Harm**

**Suicide Attempts much more serious than the past**

**Major Characters:**

**Peeta**

**Katniss**

**Gale**

**Madge **

**De'Antrell**

**Sae**

**Prim **

**And a few other characters I shall throw in, you know me always a surprise!**

_**Lastly, whoever can make the best video trailer using scenes from anywhere, props to those who actually act it out, will get to choose an important prize, it will have to do with Pieces of the Past, but the trailer MUST BE LIFES PUZZLE OR THE FINAL PIECE. Please PM me the link, or email it to me at dedicatedwallflower yahoo . com (just delete the spaces) , or if you're feeling super cool, you can tweet it to me at DedicatedFlower. PM-Email-Tweet me for contest questions.**_

**OH and follow me on Twitter at DedicatedFlower!**

**This chapter will be shorter, but if you all review, and mention the contest, or Pieces of the past, I will send you a 500 word preview, or the beginning of the story. If you are anon, still do this, and I will tell you where to find the link when I post the epilogue.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**

I walk through the meadow, PJ running ahead of me chasing Cat, our dog. I will never understand four year old logic.

It's been four years now, kind of hard to believe that four years ago on this exact day I woke up with a cold body in my arms. She died, but I knew the look on her face. She found her peace.

Twenty five thousand people filed past her casket, mostly teens that the movie effected. Another 2.5 million watched the funeral service online.

She's a hero now, for those who need a savior. She became a legend around here.

Every day is a challenge; I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. There are days that I just want to curl up and force the world around me away. Then I think of Katniss, and how hard she tried for me, how she never let go.

PJ is my ray of sunshine, making me smile through the pain. He's four and three quarters now, kindergarten is starting in the fall. I don't know what I'll do with my day while he's gone. He still doesn't understand why he doesn't have a mommy, and some nights he asks me what she was like.

We keep a fact sheet. Each night I tell him one thing about her. I write it in the notebook he keeps under his pillow. Most of them are just small details, but some of them make me remember her so easily that I swear she is sitting with me in the room.

_She always wore her hair in a braid_

_She loved you more than anything_

_She was the most amazing woman in the world_

_She changed so many people's lives_

_I love her more than my life_

_She loved chocolate peanut butter ice cream_

_She was the strongest person I know_

_Her favorite food was burnt pancakes_

_She was a horrible cook_

_She was a boxer_

_Her stomach was ticklish _

Memories of her come flooding back as I recall the entries of the past few days.

I haven't dated since her, and I never will. There's only room for one person in my heart, and that's her. It's been 2061 days since I first saw her, and every day after work another rose arrives on her tombstone. Another rose, another day I love her.

She changed so many people's lives, but never got to live hers.

"Daddy, when's Auntie Annie going to be here, Cat and I want to see Finny" PJ bounds over to me, Cat right on his tail.

Annie and Finnick became proud parents of Finnick Jr. I gave Annie hell about the originality of the name for weeks, but she didn't care. PJ loves his Aunty Annie and Uncle Finn, but most importantly, his best friend his Finny as he calls him.

From the time Finny was born they were inseparable.

Every year we all get together in the meadow where Katniss is buried. Even if most of us don't remain in contact, without warning we all meet. She would have wanted it this way.

Gloss and Bridget are the first to show. Three weeks after Katniss died Gloss found out the cancer was retreating, another month and he was miraculously deemed in a state of remission.

No one ever asks about him and Bridget, and frankly I don't think anyone truly wants to know. They stick together, but we always knew they would.

Haymitch drags a fuming Effie to our meeting spot shortly after Gloss arrives. Effie and Haymitch are the dysfunctional ones; God only knows how he is still alive after four years with her. After Kat died, he stopped drinking and sobered up. Rumor has it that a little girl by the name of Rue Terner has been fighting under his supervision and Katniss' legacy. She qualified for the summer games, but she says she's not doing it for herself; she's doing it for her hero.

A hero that gave everything she had to everyone else whether she knew it or not, she says if she wins the medal, it won't be hers, it will be Katniss'.

Effie gave up her teaching career and moved to Stay Alive as an event coordinator.

De'Antrell gives me a friendly pat on the back as he walks up. PJ starts screaming grandpa as soon as he sees him. The funny thing is, he really thinks De'Antrell is his grandpa. I don't know where he thinks he came from if his Grandpa is a towering dark man, but he's only four; he still has time to grow into normalcy.

Jo shows up halfway drunk and Finnick has to help her to her spot on the blanket before she can fall on her face. Jo was one that took it harder, Katniss was her little sister. They weren't really related, but Katniss was the one she felt the need to protect.

Enobaria is the same way, only En has Brutus there for her. They manage, taking it day by day.

Out of everyone here, with the exception of me, Marvel took her death the hardest. I'd like to call it sweet payback for him, but I've come to respect the guy.

Losing Katniss has been hard on all of us, but we have each other.

Even if we don't understand why she's gone, or went wrong, we have this time together. It's a time to laugh, a time to share, a time to love Katniss more.

Even if she isn't physically with us, she's here with us.

A gust of wind rips me from my thoughts and a big smile breaks onto my face.

_"You know what my father used to say, he used to say that when a loved one dies you can pass messages to them through the wind._

**It is over, the final piece is finished.**

**I know many of you have questions regarding my future writings with this series. It will be a slight KxP romance, but mostly friendship. She won't open up to him romantically very easily.**

**I really would like to reach four hundred reviews with this. I know it's a stretch, but if half of you review, we can make it. Please I am begging you. It would make me so happy.**

**400!**

**For one Final time,**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	24. The Final Piece: Our Thoughts

**Marvel**:

I kick the stool for what must be the one hundredth time, begging myself not to pick up the knife again.

Do you understand how hard it is to explain a cut to a room full of emotional teenage self-harmers that you're trying to stop? If Katniss was here she would be so disappointed in me. I'm wasting my life away, some years I don't even go to the meadow on her death day.

Sitting around drinking just seems to better fit on those days.

Falling to the ground I cry out to her, begging her to come back. I miss her now more than ever.

"Uncy Maval" I jump to my feet, pulling down my sleeve just in time for a bouncy bundle of excitement to jump into my arms, his wild blond hair sweeping over his forehead.

God, his grey eyes remind me so much of hers.

"Why are you crying" he asks, his grey eyes full of concern only a four year old could muster up.

"I miss your mommy" I respond trying to feign a little happiness for him.

"But mommy's here right now, she's invisible, she's a super hero and I'm her sidekick, I'm here to make you smile. I'm Super Happy Man, and I will make you laugh" he squirms out of my arms, running across the floor screaming something about super happy man.

My smile is real this time; a part of her is still here, running around in super happy man.

**PJ**:

People tell me stories about my mom every day. Or some people give me this strange sad look and say I have her eyes. I don't see what's sad about it.

Daddy says mom saved people's lives, and Auntie Annie says she was really nice. Grandpa just says she was the best daughter in the world. Aunty Jo says she was super strong and could fight better than anyone she had ever seen.

I've decided that my mom was a super hero; she saved people's lives for fun and loved me more than anything.

Sometimes it is hard, like when teachers ask what our mommy tells us when we wake up, or what our favorite food mommy makes us is. I just sit quietly, waiting for my turn when I whisper that my mommy isn't alive. But then I tell them she was a super hero and everyone' happy again.

Thinking about my mommy make me really happy, I know that she's flying around somewhere in the sky, at least that's where teacher says angels go. I know she's still a super hero, and I'm her biggest mission.

**Gale**:

I watched from the bars as her funeral precession passed silently through the streets, now four years later I watch as a crowd of youth file along the same streets with the organization she apparently headed. Every year it's a new show about her on the day she died, and every year I force myself to watch.

I regret everything I did to her, I realize now that none of it was her fault; everything that happened was an accident. She wouldn't have dreamed of killing Madge. Now because of my mistakes I never got to say goodbye to the best friend I ever had.

I know she's up there, somewhere with wings on her tiny back. I know she watches me, but most importantly I know she forgives me. I just wait for the day that I'll get to tell her face to face that I am o truly sorry.

**Johanna**:

I drop to the ground next to her grave stone, wiping away unwanted tears that trek their way down my cheeks. She wouldn't want me to cry, hell she wouldn't want me to feel, but how am I not supposed to?

"I miss you brainless" I whisper to the tombstone "If only you knew what your precious baby has turned out to be. He talks about his mommy all the time. He calls you super mommy, and apparently you can throw trains and lift cars. He told his whole class that you were a superhero and you saved tons of sad people's lives the other day. He understand so much for being just a kid" I smile through the tears "He still calls me Aunty Jo, and he always asks why my hair is short like a boy's" I give a small chuckle.

My eyes burn as more tears threaten to pour like buckets down my face "I miss you Brain-Katniss. I miss you every day. I was supposed to protect you, and I failed you, I let you die" the tears spill over my eyes.

The girl I came to know as my younger sister is gone, but I still can hear her voice as she declared she wanted to fight at the gym, I can see the determined look on her face when she fought the first fight of the night against one of my best. I can still picture her in my mind, and with those pictures, she will never be forgotten, she will live on forever.

**Rue**:

I stand, looking out at the masses of people cheering. Relief floods over me.

Everything I've done, every bruise and black eye, every painful injury and tough workout has finally paid off.

The gold medal around my neck feels like it weighs a ton, I shouldn't have it though.

Everything I fought for was for her, for my best friend's sister. She should be here, waving to the crowd, nursing another black eye for a magazine picture.

I can feel the hot tears running down my cheeks as I look to Cato in the bleachers and give him a small nod, he knows, she has finally won.

Katniss Everdeen will forever be in my heart. She is my inspiration, my reason to fight, but most of all she's my hope. I will never forget the girl who gave me hope, and the boy that inspired it.

**Enobaria:**

I lay my head back down on the pillow, sighing a long sigh. It's going to be one of those days.

I know it would seem I could have gotten over her by now; it's been four years after all. But that's not the case. I see her everywhere, in the new wide eyed interns that pass through the door. I see her in the victims that tremble at Brutus's touch while they are questioned. Most of all, I see her in myself.

The scars on my body no longer remind me of my horrible life with the man who raped and abused me, they remind me of her. They remind me of the little girl that huddled up with scared eyes on her kitchen floor, shaking when we took her out to the car.

Every day I look at myself in the mirror and I remind myself who I'm doing this for, I'm doing it for Katniss Everdeen, the girl who changed my life.

**Haymitch:**

I look up at the soft knowing smile on little Rue's face. She has finally done what she came to do. It wasn't without hardships of course, but she finally won, she finally beat the criticizers.

I can't help but think of the other girl that could have stood in her spot. I have no doubt she's watching this with a big smile on her face.

As I watch Rue, she slips the medal over her head, pulling a large folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

_I did this for Katniss Everdeen_

She holds he medal up to the poster and tears break from my eyes.

I realize that we all, in some way or another did something for Katniss Everdeen, whether we wanted to or not.

**De'Antrell**

"Gwanpa watch this" PJ shouts across the gym, running to kick one of the heavy backs with a big grin plastered on his face.

He looks at me expectantly, his eyes wide with the anticipation of my approval.

"Good job superman" I give him a throaty chuckle.

"You forgot something Gwanpa. I'm super happy man" he grins, kicking another bag.

I smile, remembering another young one that stood in his place, watching her father fight in the ring. I miss her, some days I just think about her, but I keep a journal for those days, writing to my only daughter, a little girl that deserved to live her life, not lose it.

I realize though, that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She knew what she was doing; she was my little girl on fire.

**Cato**:

I miss her more than ever. I miss the way she let me hold her, the way she giggled when you tickled her stomach, but most of all, I miss having her there with me.

As PJ says, super mommy is watching from the sky, keeping us safe.

I just wish that for one last moment I could kiss her, and hold her, and love her.

I know that someday we will meet again, and when that day comes about, I will have my Final Piece.

**I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit. I know I said I would do interviews, but this was just so much more interesting, don't you think?**

**Anyways I am officially done with the final piece, for now at least if people want me to occasionally do a Cato POV I may post a new story called After the Storm. It would be a collection of one shots of their life after Katniss dies, but other than that this story is really at its conclusion!**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys,**

**I have some major crap going on my personal life, but I wanted to take this time to introduce the debut of my new story: Spoke to Me.**

**I am straying from what I originally thought I was going to do and am now in the process of creating something new, something I hope will blow all my previous works out of the water.**

**Updates for Spoke to Me will usually be weekly, 2,000-4,000 words long.**

**This means that Pieces of the Past is out of the updating schedule. **

**Spoke to Me is going to be another Kato relationship, but this one will be a lot different in many ways. Gale probably won't be the bad guy, and someone you all my have loved in the story Life's Puzzle… just a few hint hints.**

**STORIES THAT I WILL UPDATE:**

**-Walk with Me **

**-Together We Stand**

**-Stand by Me**

**-Spoke to Me**

**STORIES ON HOLD (JUST FOR NOW):**

**-Pieces of the Past**

**-At First Sight**

**So, without further ado, Love to all,**

**Dedicated**


	26. Sequel to this story: After the Storm

**This is very important, the third and final book to this story has been published. It will be a drabble styled fic with shorter chapters but many of you wanted this.**

**Check it out at After the Storm. It will contain the same romance between your favorite puzzlers. KxC.**

**PLEASE read and review.**

**Nothing means more than to have you guys!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**

**PS. IMPORTANT: check out Spoke to Me my other KxC fic. If you leave a review I will give you a review on one of your stories!**


	27. Yes, this is a real chapter!

**Just when you thought it was over, right? Just wait and read!**

Dear Cato,

If you're reading this then I'm gone, and I'm sorry baby. I never wanted it to happen.

You know, writing this, I can remember the first time I saw you. I can still see the way your blue eyes sparkled when I looked at you. God do you see what you turned me into? You made me a lovesick teenager again.

When I first talked to you, I never thought I would fall. Hell, I didn't want to fall in love with anyone. My life was as it was. Nothing was changing; I just figured Gale would kill me someday. I never thought I would have time to fall in love.

When everything first started, the abuse, I would cry myself to sleep. The bruises hurt, but the emotional pain was worse. In those moments I had this picture in my mind, of the imaginary perfect world I wanted to live in. I swear I imagined you somewhere in there. Maybe I'm losing it, like the doctors say.

I should probably tell you everything, from the beginning. You deserve to know. I was eleven when my dad died. My mom left within the year. I can remember the last time she left. Somehow I just knew it was all over. She was gone for good.

Gale took care of Prim and me for the next few months. Everything crashed down when I took the fight with Madge. Her father was some big senator; she was a runaway from New York. She was the only one that talked to me at school when I bothered to show up. We both needed the money, and we figured it wouldn't do any damage to fight. That fight changed everything.

How was I supposed to know that within hours the kindest person in the world would be dead? I got off because it was a legal fight. I visited her grave every day, but Gale, he didn't buy it.

The first time he hit me, he didn't stop apologizing. I was so stupid to believe that he was serious. I should have just left when I had the chance. I believed he loved me. You know, he said that after every hit. He would tell me it wouldn't happen again. I never thought it would go as far as it did.

There were still times that I could see the Gale I knew, mostly when Prim was around. He would put his arms around me, kiss me on the forehead. He never wanted anyone else to know. He always said, this is your fault Katniss, I wish I didn't have to do this. I agreed with him, but in my mind I plotted all the ways I was going to kill him someday.

Then I met Peeta, and for the short time I had him, it seemed like my life was finally going the right way. He took away the pain; he made me feel like the most important person in the world. He was my best friend, and after he was murdered my life fell apart again.

I ran away, I should have just killed Gale, but I ran from him. I took Prim and got the hell out of town.

That's when I met you, and Annie, and Finn. When I talked to you, it was like everything from my past went away. I wasn't the girl with bruises and scars, I was beautiful. You made me feel needed.

Cancer's a bitch. There's no other way to say it. I hated it too.

When you left me for that piece of trash, I wanted to die again. My heart felt obsolete. It was a Gale Hawethorn move. You broke my heart for your own gain. I always wanted to believe that you would come back, but after a while I accepted it. Maybe it was stupid, maybe I was just being an idiot, but Marvel cared about me.

Tell him how much I loved him. It wasn't like I loved you, but it was like I loved Peeta. Unconditional crazy love.

Tell our son that I watch over him every day. Don't let anyone take that from him. I love you all so much.

Keep the family close baby.

I love you Cato, more than you could ever imagine.

You're my hero baby,

Katniss

. . .

I drop the letter to the ground, rubbing my eyes with fervor. Years without her, everything is taking its toll.

Another swish of whiskey burns down my throat.

Why did she have to leave me?

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I had a blast writing it!**

**I'd love to hear how you all felt!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


End file.
